Dead and Loving it
by S J Armstrong 88
Summary: Sookie/Eric fun, featuring Pam, Sam, Amelia, Tray,Claudine, it's got body swapping, dancing, bowling with Vampires, FotS causing trouble, an interesting crush, and some ESN. Set after chapter 1 of Book 9. Later chapters better. My 1st fanfic.
1. An unusual request

Another day another dollar, isn't that how the saying goes? For some people it's a whole lot of dollars rolling in everyday, especially for a man like Eric Northman, former Viking, current Vampire, and royal pain in my backside. Eric and I had been lovers, and ever since Rhodes we've been blood bonded too, so whenever he gets within a mile of me I feel happy no matter how pissed off I'm feeling. Last night was a low night for me, my tips had been lousy, Sam had been off on account of the full moon, and I was disturbed by some of the thoughts running through the patrons minds. Oh yeah I'm Sookie Stackhouse barmaid and telepath, underpaid, overworked and seriously in need of pampering.

Luckily for me a certain Viking Vampire planned exactly that...

"Why do you fight me on this lover?" Eric asked me as soon as I walked into the now deserted Merlottes parking lot. He flashed me look so sad, that I fought the urge to hug him. I knew how_ that_ would end. Seeing him cheered me though, thanks largely to the blood bond, although I was annoyed that he didn't call first. You have to be on guard when dealing with someone as cunning as Eric and my hair needed a wash. Not that I cared what he thought. Honest.

"Eric I'm tired, all I want is to go home, take a shower and crawl into bed with a good book and _relax_, and talking to you about _us_ is going to do anything but help me relax" I snapped. There was a small smile playing at the corner of Eric's mouth. Sometimes I really wanted to peek inside Eric's head, not that I could, Vampire's are blanks to me, still, I felt myself probe the empty space where there should be a mind. Oh My God. For a fraction of a second I caught a glimpse of... myself, sat by the fire in my Grandmothers (now my) home. It was the night I told the sans memory Eric all about getting staked, In this memory I seemed to glow and looked more beautiful that I ever have. Was this how Eric saw me that night? To cover I muttered

"Damn Vampires". Eric scowled.

"Fine, as you are so, what is the phrase _put out_ by my presence I will just walk you back to your car" True to his word he walked me to the other side of the car park where my only mildly dented car was parked under the tree's, without a word although he seemed to be working up to something.

"Tomorrow night, I shall pick you up at seven, wear something comfortable" he said in a tone that made it clear this wasn't something I was going to be able to get out of.

"Huh? Why? Where are we going? Why comfortable? I'm not going to bury a body with you or get in a fight _again._ I mean it Eric!" I babbled, I was taken by surprise, I had no idea what he was planning part of me was scared, but the rest was... excited. Eric bowed his head to kiss my forehead.

"Until tomorrow Lover" he purred a smile on his face.

As I turned back to him after starting the ignition, he was gone "Damn Vampires"...


	2. Fae power

Chapter 1

I had the lunch shift at Merlotte's. There was a fairly typical lunch crowd in, Portia with her usual salad, Catfish enjoying chicken strips, and Terry Bellfleur was stood mopping the same spot he had been for the last twenty minutes, I could tell he was having one of his bad days. It was a frightening and terribly sad sight, and I decided that now would be the perfect time to put my gift to good use.

Amelia had told me of a sixteenth century mystic who was actually a telepath, who used his gift to heal people. It seemed he could project thoughts and ideas straight into people's minds. So if say a couple were having marital problems he could reach into their minds see what the problem and project a solution into their heads. He was even documented to have been able to ease mental afflictions. I had been practicing on Amelia a few evenings before, I mentioned her father and every time I sensed her unease, I projected peaceful thoughts, I had by the end of the evening managed to calm her within two minutes.

I made sure no one was watching, and gently brushed past Terry his thoughts were filled with snarled and twisted colours, people running, explosions, and a young man sobbing, I thought of the happiest things I could, all the beautiful things in the world, places I'd seen in travel programmes, the bar at Christmas when everyone was in good cheer, I even allowed myself to think of the contentment I felt when Eric was close. I projected it all at Terry. He jumped as though he had received an electric shock, his eyes wide as he looked at me. He knew what I had done. Just when I thought he was going to get angry as my intrusion into his mind, he smiled a lopsided smile at me and for once it reached his eyes.

"You're a good girl Sookie" he said glancing down at the mop in his hands frowning at the spot he had cleaned, he then muttered barely above a whisper "thank you"

Wow was all I could think, that had worked better than I had anticipated, for some reason I couldn't wait to tell Eric, hmm the second surprise of the day. I had to help Terry it was in my nature I am part Fairy after all and even though I couldn't teleport or fight in battles like my cousin and fairy godmother (after a fashion) I could help people, in my own way.

I glanced over at the main door in time to see Arlene, and what looked like a gaggle of Fellowship of the Sun freaks enters the bar. A quick dip into their minds confirmed it. They thought they were being brave entering the bar of an _unnatural creature_, poor Sam I thought, I wondered if I could rile them enough to leave before Sam got back from the office where, for now at least, he was safely going over the monthly accounts.

Oh no, Sam entered the bar, and the Fellowship guys visibly shuddered at the site of him. Those jerks acting like _Sam _was the one that was wrong, they were I gathered from the largest one's mind, Killers, so far they had staked one vampire and burned a nest of five, and from the looks on their faces, they wanted to add a were or shifter to their count. "Speak of the Shifter" I thought to myself.

I walked up to Sam and hugged him, I whispered so only his sensitive ears could hear "They're trouble, but there's only four of them, I think we could take 'em" My eyes blazed with indignation, or that's how I felt anyway.

"Glad you have my back Sookie" He replied softly a small smile playing on his lips.

"Looks like I'm not the only one" I smiled as I felt Tray Dawson's presence behind me he was a big man and if it called for it he could turn into a big Wolf.

"What's _she _doing here? Thought you canned her" he said indicating Arlene with a tilt of his head.

"Stirring shit with her sun loving buddies, I still think we could take her" I muttered wondering absently when I had become so battle hungry, that was more of am Eric trait, hmm the second time I'd thought of him today. Tray smiled and winked at Sam and me.

Tray slowly walked past the group of extremists and Arlene our former friend, he growled so low that the party couldn't be sure they heard it, when they looked up at Tray he ran his tongue along his teeth and gave them a wicked toothy smile, a few shivered, and the short blonde man looked as though he'd wet himself. Tray wandered out turning to Sam and me as he reached the door.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me ok Sam, Sookie?" he called. Making sure the Fellowship and Arlene would hear.

It wasn't more than five minutes, when Arlene and her new friends disappeared. Cowards, I thought, I really needed to relax, then I remembered what Eric had said about picking me up, guess I wasn't going to get my pampering session tonight, "uck", I sighed, "damn Vampires".

Ever since the Shifters and the Were's had come out of the closet, Sam's bar had been getting more custom than usual, not that it didn't usually do all right, but Bon Temps is a small community and word of Sam's _special ability_ had travelled fast. Some came to see if they could catch a glimpse of him change, some to condemn him (those people didn't stay long when they realised the strength of the support for Sam) interestingly there were more Were's and Shifters coming into the bar, once they had discovered there was a Shifter running the place they came by to meet Sam (true Shifters are rare and Sam it turned out was held in high regard because of this) and since Amanda (former owner of Hair of the Dog) is dead and gone, some of the local Were's seemed to have decided Merlotte's would make a good hang out. Interestingly Supes are the best tippers the Fellowship of the Sun idiots should think about _that _when they're judging people.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a woman walked into the bar; she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her hair was red, nearly to her waist eye's a gold that seemed impossible, and she was wearing a thin linen dress in a green shade that made her light tan glow. She smiled at me, then walked right up to Sam and hugged him. I scanned her mind, I had already guessed as much but it confirmed that she was also a Shifter. I'd bet anything she was even more stunning in her animal form. The two of them went back to Sam's office. When it got to four thirty and my shift ended I went to the back to collect my purse and say so long to Sam, the woman was gone.


	3. Dead and dancing

Chapter 2

I paced about my living room for what seemed an age, when Amelia entered the room, my roommate and now it seemed best friend took one look at me and handed me the herbal tea in her hand. "Drink this. Calm down. Don't worry." Easy for her to say I thought to myself.

"I don't know what I've agreed to!" I cried, wishing I could follow her advice.

"Look you said it yourself, it's not a date, date and even if it is, it's not like you guys haven't gotten all hot and sweaty before" Amelia laughed. I scowled at her, being reminded of Eric and I's previous attachment only served to worry me more.

"You think he'll want sex?" I asked, a stupid question given Eric's track record, but his behaviour the previous night had been restrained, he hadn't even tried to kiss me. I slumped down on the couch; Amelia sat next to me, eyeing me carefully.

"Uh yeah he's Eric, why else would he want you to wear something comfortable?" She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Why not just go for it, he's gorgeous, if you like blonde's that is." She smiled, I picked up from her mind she was thinking about Tray. Tray had dark brown hair, and I knew Amelia's last squeeze Bob (before she accidentally turned him into a cat) had had dark hair too. That was where the similarity ended however, Tray Dawson was a supersized man, and for a moment I wondered what _else _was supersized, I chided myself for thinking that and switched tack.

"It's going well for you two then?" I asked, changing the topic made me relax a little, and I was genuinely curious about the couple, he's older than her, and a werewolf to boot, it couldn't be easy to make a relationship work, or maybe it was, they seemed happy. What do I know about relationships, my longest entanglements had been with dead guys.

"He's sweet, but strong you know? There's something about him I find, I don't know, compelling?" she looked wistfully at me. "But I'm sure you know all about being compelled by supernatural creatures". She sighed "Part of me was worried at first that I was only attracted to him because of some animal magnetism, or like magic calling to magic, but then" she leaned closer conspiratorially and whispered "I saw him naked" I rolled my eyes as Amelia let out a hearty laugh that lighted my mood.

"You're terrible" I laughed. "Oh Lord! What should I wear?" suddenly wondering what Eric would class as _comfortable_.

An hour later we were in my room; I was trying on various outfits whilst Amelia was sat cross-legged on my bed holding up a small wipe board that she had been writing scores on. The cotton jersey track pants with the odd hole where the moths had been chowing down had received a four.

"They say old lady who has thirty cats and never gets any" Amelia laughed.

"I don't know if I wanna get any" I replied frowning at my reflection in the mirror, Eric and I had stood in front of the same mirror once before as I tried to decide what to wear for an orgy, he had protected me that night, as he had on numerous occasions, he had taken bullets for me and made me feel loved and beautiful. I was starting to wonder why I was pushing him away, he was as Amelia had said, gorgeous, he was also strong and kind and infinitely practical. I really do care for him, even if he is infuriating and difficult to read.

"Ok what about this?" I asked as I emerged from the closet in a pale blue cotton strappy top, and a dark blue pair of my better jeans they fitted me well accentuating my curves but comfortable enough to move freely in.

"Yes, that's perfect" she held up a ten on the score board "Not too dressy up, not too old maid, and with just a smidge of sexy"

"Sexy" I asked.

"Hello! Your boobs look great in that top" I looked down at the girls, well they were looking quite good, I had subconsciously put on my best support bra. I had learned over the last few years if I was going to wind up running for my life (as I invariably did when surrounded by Vampires) I should have a well supporting bra on, less painful jiggling that way. I finished off the outfit with a scrunchy for my hair and a pair of fairly clean trainers.

"Perfect" my roommate smiled, I nodded in agreement.

At half six it was getting dark, Eric would be here soon, and I suddenly felt more awake.

As the clock on the mantle turned seven there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door slowly; he had come to the back door because that was the one I used the most, I felt the contentment that the blood bond brought and found I was genuinely happy to see Eric. When he saw me he smiled in a way, that on anyone else would look shy, but on Eric he looked almost confused.

I looked him up -all the way up given his impressive height- and down, trying to suppress a laugh as I realised he was wearing sweatpants, dark blue and a t-shirt in the same pale blue as my own. Talk about being on the same wave length.

"You look wonderful Sookie" he said quietly. He had used my name, interesting, ever since he had regained his memories he had been referring to me as lover.

"Eric hey, you look uh, pretty great yourself" I was fairly shocked I had only ever seen him in jeans and t-shirts and a tux on Dracula's disastrous birthday party, oh and the turquoise lycra masterpiece from the night of the orgy. The fact Eric owned sweatpants actually made me giggle a little. He raised his eyebrow, looking at me intently.

"Is there something amusing?" he asked clearly confused.

"Just, you own sweats, that's all" I replied sobering up.

"Yes" he said amusement playing on his lips "I also own traditional medieval armour and a suit from the Victorian era from my stay in London" I couldn't help myself then, I creased up in a fit of laughter as I imagined Eric in Fangtasia in a gleaming suit of armour pointing a sword at the fanbangers who got too close, wearing a top hat.

"I'd love to see that" I gasped between bursts of laughter.

"I love it when you laugh" he said quietly "You look so beautiful and free" he continued barely above a whisper.

I looked into his bright blue eyes, and took his hand "See you later" I called to Amelia as we left the house.

"Eric" I asked "Where's your car?" I looked around but could see no sign that he had driven in. He smiled at me, a real Eric grin.

"I thought I'd take you flying tonight" he said clearly enjoying my shocked expression. He released my hand and knelt down with his back facing me. "Here climb up" I was more than shocked, a thousand year old Viking Vampire was offering to fly me around like my own personal airline, hmm Air Eric I kind of liked the sound of that. I did as he asked before I started laughing again.

"Um Eric" I asked tentatively.

"Yes dear Sookie" he replied, his voice silk.

"Where are we going?"

"Shreveport, as to the exact location, well, you'll see" I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was smiling.

He slowly rose to his feet, keeping his knees bent slightly, he set of running, and when a Vampire runs it's impressive. I soon realised that Eric could fly just as fast as he could run. It took my breath away, I buried my head in his hair, which was blowing about like the mane of a lion, he smelled incredible. The journey was indescribable, we flew quickly over bon temps keeping over the side roads to Shreveport rather than the highway (even though Vampires are getting more and more accepted, seeing one fly above their heads would be a hard one to handle). We passed the cemetery and Merlotte's the town below looked wonderful from the air, all the lights glimmering reminding me of a Christmas tree, I felt a pang of guilt when I thought of my last Christmas. I had had sex with a Were who I found on my land, he had been hurt and I had taken him in, much like I had with Eric, I hadn't seen him since.

I Gasped when we arrived at our destination, it was a large old stone built house, with thick oak double doors. Eric let me down gently and walked to unlock the doors.

"This is _your _house?" I asked surprised. A Vampire's home was a closely guarded secret usually, especially for one such as Eric, powerful and therefore a target.

"Yes my main nest anyway, I have others, if this were, what is the word _compromised _then I would move to another".

"It's beautiful" I said as I turned round slowly to take it all in. It was situated at the edge of a small patch of woodland; there wasn't another house for about half a mile.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked, obviously pleased I liked his home. I couldn't figure him out I really couldn't. The ruthless businessman and practiced charmer seemed to have been left behind as we entered a large entrance hall. He seemed to me like any other man trying to impress a woman, house-proud and at his most honest too. Eric reminded me of how he had been when he'd lost his memory, but there was still the Eric she had met that fateful night in Fangtasia.

I was pulled out of my revive when Eric took my hand and pulled me close, he placed my hand on his hip, and he put his free hand on mine, he began to move in what I recognised as a waltz, together we danced tracing a pattern around the room as if we danced together everyday our rhythm was perfect, even without music. I smiled up at Eric.

"For a Viking you dance very well" there was a grin on my face as he changed tempo spinning me and turning our waltz into a salsa with practiced ease.

"I've lived a long time my dear" a tongue darting out to flash across his pearly whites "I picked up a thing or two" his eyes shone in the dim entrance, he smiled broadly as he dipped and spun me like a pro.

After what seemed like an hour we came to the end of our dance, I'm sure I was rosy cheeked, but our dance hadn't worn me out. I was relaxed and happy, content almost, which I'm sure had been Eric's intention.

"Now" he said clapping his big hands together "time to get you fed"

"What?" I blurted, confused.

"You enjoy home cooked meals?" he asked amusement playing on his face, and something akin to worry.

"Yeah, of course" I said. "Eric? Have you...cooked for me?"

He bowed his head slightly and I'm sure that if he were capable of blushing he would have. "I have been informed that your favourite meal is" he wrinkled his nose as he tried to recall correctly "pot roast? And that you are fond of peach pie"

"You baked?" I asked incredulous "and who told you that was my favourite?"

"Pam told me that human women enjoy being cooked for, so I asked her to contact your roommate to ascertain your favourite food and desert" he answered, only now meeting my gaze. "I have not cooked in a thousand years, so I have spent the last week practicing with a chef from a local restaurant. Still I am not sure how it will turn out I set it to low before I set off for your house, it should be done by now"

I gaped at him. He'd had lessons. To cook. F_or_ _me. _ "Thank you, Eric that's, wow, I... amazing" I trailed off not knowing how to put into words how I felt, but he seemed pleased so I suppose he must have felt what I was feeling through the blood bond, for once I was glad of the bond.

"Come" he said as he took my hand once more and lead me to a reasonable sized kitchen where a small table set with a couple of candles, in the centre of the room. I could smell the pot roast in the oven, it did smell wonderful, and I had no doubt that it would taste just as fantastic, once Eric set his mind to something he usually succeeded. I felt a great swell of affection for the huge Vampire who was currently bending down to the over with large oven mitts on fussing over the roast trying to work out if it was correctly cooked. It only added to my happiness that, with him bent down like that I had a fantastic view of his magnificent posterior. He glanced around and caught me looking and he waggled his eyebrows at me. "See something you like Sookie?" he asked wiggling his butt suggestively.

"Mmmn that pot-roast looks wonderful" I said teasing him. He rolled his eyes and carefully served out the meal, he'd made not only the roast but, some perfectly browned potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. "You know," I said to him smiling mischievously, "you'd make a wonderful house wife" He lifted his oven mitt covered hands to his broad chest, batted his eyelashes as me and tossed his hair back.

"Do you really think so?" he asked mock preening "I've always dreamed of a husband to take care of me and provide for me, but I'm such a delicate flower, I would never be able to go out to find such a husband" I was in hysterics as soon as Eric described himself as a _delicate flower_ Venus fly trap more like. When we had both finished laughing I started on the pot-roast, I was right it was delicious, cooked to perfection, whilst I was finishing up Eric heated himself a TrueBlood. He sat opposite me smiling as I enjoyed his meal. It wasn't often that I had anyone cook for me, I was enjoying myself and I hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. As soon as I finished, Eric darted up and took my plate to the sink to let it soak. He went back to the oven and pulled out the most beautiful peach pie I had ever seen, the pastry was perfect and it smelled divine. I'm not ashamed to admit my mouth was watering. Eric let out a deep laugh when he saw my expression "Oh Sookie you are quite the red blooded woman" he smiled at me fondly.

The pie was as wonderful as the roast, but I couldn't manage all of it, so he wrapped covered it with a cloth and placed it in a brown paper doggy bag.

Eric took me on a tour of his home, the lounge, complete with bearskin rug and roaring fireplace, some of the large bedrooms, an office, and three bathrooms. Then, we walked into an honest to God library. I spun around like Belle in Beauty in the Beast when she first saw the beast's library.

"Wow" I whispered "Have you read all of these?"

"Of course, as I have said, I have had a very long life, and knowledge is power" I smiled at that; it was a very Eric way to look at things.

"Come, I wish to show you something no one else has seen" he said quietly, once again taking my hand as he led me to the farthest bookcase he pulled the top of a copy of Pride and Prejudice, and the bookcase swung forward to reveal a set of stone steps leading downwards.

"Eric, I think you've been watching too much Scooby Doo" I said, amazed by the turn of events.

"I liked the early ones" he replied "but Scrappy Doo always irritated me, he was weak, and couldn't be stealthy; he wasn't a valuable member of the team". He said it with such a serious look on his face that I reached over and hugged him. If he was surprised he didn't show it, he merely kissed the top of my head and flipped a switch on the wall to turn on the lights below.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I was blown away, the room was huge, and it resembled the bat cave, I told him as much. His laugh brightened up the dark room.

I started laughing as I walked around looking at all of his weapons neatly mounted on the walls, scythes, axe's, swords, even the odd cross bow, and oddly two gun's. He eyed me quizzically.

"You fly like Superman, live like Batman, and have the looks of Thor, maybe I'm not attracted to the supernatural, maybe I have a thing for superheroes.

"You admit you are attracted to me then?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Eric, I am, and I enjoy your company" I replied honestly.

"Good" he smiled widely. "You see the vault over there", he nodded to the darkest part of the room, I nodded my understanding, "That is my secure bedroom, if ever there is a situation where I find myself trapped in my nest, this is where I will rest for the day. It's apparently flame resistant, totally light proof, and contains a fridge with blood bags and a microwave, just in case.

"Thank you, for trusting me with this" I said as I looked up at him, he seemed very calm and happy to have shared it with me.

We left the Vampire Batcave and went back upstairs.

"You may have wondered why I asked you to dress comfortably" he said grinning down at me.

"Yeah, that had crossed my mind" I admitted blushing a little.

"You work too hard" he stated flatly "You are wearing yourself out. You need pampering. I have decided to pamper you." Trust Eric I thought my heart singing in my chest, he always thought about what I needed.

"Well thank you Eric, you've done a great job, I haven't felt so relaxed in, I don't know how long" I said. Eric gave a great booming laugh.

"You think I'm done? I've barely even started. You love to dance so I dance with you; I cook for you because I know humans and Vampires alike feel content and happier when they are full."

"So... what's next on your agenda?"

"Massage, facial, and full pedicure" he replied happily. I was speechless.

True to his word for the next two hours he pampered me, better than any spa could manage, I felt as though I was glowing inside and out. During my massage (he had a professional massage table in the lounge with the fire roaring to keep me warm) he put on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Tabula Rasa) where none of the characters knew who they were due to a spell. Very fitting. We laughed together and enjoyed each other's company. Although I was calm and peaceful, part of me wondered why he hadn't made a move. I'm sure he could tell through the blood bond that I wanted him, and still he held back.

"Sookie, I would be happy to pamper you for a hundred years, but it will be light in a couple of hours and I have to get you back safely".

"Thank you so, so much Eric, it's been wonderful, truly" I was close to tears but held them in check.

When we got back to my house, he stood just inside the door and seemed to be holding something behind his back.

"Sookie, I care for you very deeply. I..." he seemed to be searching for the right words again, it was the only sign I ever had that Eric was nervous about something. "I want to do things properly" he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back one of the flowers in the centre was an astonishingly blue lily "It's called a Sookie" he said "I was visiting an old friend who grows and breeds flower hybrids, when I saw it I thought of your eye's so I asked him what it was called, and he said for old time's sake I could name the breed" I was deeply touched no one had ever done anything so romantic for me.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you consider accompanying me to dinner on Friday night? On a date?" He asked seriously, hope alight in his eyes.

"Of course" I replied immediately "I'd Love to".

"Until Friday then dearest Sookie" he smiled as he pulled my hand towards him and kissed the back of it. Then he was gone into the night.

"Until Friday" I repeated in a whisper...


	4. Mental Conversations

_Sorry this is a shorter chapter the next one should be much longer, I have up to chapter 7 planned out but I have University in the morning so I'm off to sleep now. Next chapter Sam's old friend, Sookie and Eric's first date, and Amelia makes another magical mistake..._

Chapter 3

The weather was unusually grim, I had the afternoon shift later and I couldn't help thinking about last night and grinning ear to ear. Amelia stumbled into the kitchen, hair sticking up in all directions, yawning widely.

"You made tea?" she asked surprised. I wasn't usually a tea drinker, but coffee or coke would only give me a caffeine buzz and I wanted to stay relaxed a little while longer. Plus living with the witch the last few months, the tea's she made had started to grow on me. Not literally of course but with Amelia's spell casting it could happen.

"Yep just poured myself a cup before you came out of your room, so it should still be good" I answered. I looked out at the yard and thought of Eric's nest, it really was wonderful and a part of me was already missing him. Snap out of it, I told myself. After all we hadn't even had out first date yet.

"Wow. Nice flowers Sookie, courtesy of Eric I take it?" she asked smiling wickedly "You two must have had a _very _good time" she added raising her eyebrows a little. When Eric had brought me home Amelia had been sound asleep, so she didn't know about the pampering.

"Actually we did. He asked me out for dinner on Friday" I smiled adding "For our _first _date"

"Woah, woah, woah. First date? So you guys didn't get all hot and sweaty?"

"Not exactly" I said enjoying the shock on my roommates face "He cooked for me, he gave my hair a trim, gave me a full manicure, pedicure, massage and then he brought me home, like a real gentleman, he didn't try to kiss me once" I said watching Amelia's eyes go wide and her jaw drop. I didn't mention that whilst we were dancing, the last time he dipped me there had been a pause, where any other couple would have enjoyed a cinematic snog, and from the look in his eyes I'm sure he had wanted to, I certainly wouldn't have objected.

She burst out laughing "You're kidding right? You're pulling my leg?"

"Nope. He said I needed to relax and be pampered, and he was right. He gave me what I needed." I replied glancing at clock as I walked to the fridge for some of the left over peach pie. "Here, have a bite." Amelia obliged and tentatively took a bite.

"Ohmygod that's... wow... it's delicious, where did you buy it?"

"I told you he cooked for me, well he baked this for desert" I answered enjoying her expression.

"Compliments to the chef, he's good considering he hasn't eaten for a thousand years, it's a shame he can't try any of it".

"Yeah" I replied, suddenly thinking about all the things Eric couldn't do or experience, yes he was well travelled and well read, but he hadn't felt the sun in an age, and though he had heightened senses he had never (I supposed given where he started out his human life) enjoyed eating a piece of chocolate, or had Ben & Jerry's. I wondered if that was part of why he had such a great sexual appetite, to make up for the loss of his human appetite. "I wish I could show him all the things he's missed out on, and show him how I feel" I said softly.

"Why don't you?" Amelia asked.

"Uh how? Draw pictures? Take him to the movies?" I responded sarcastically.

"No but you _are _a telepath, you said yourself you managed to project happy thoughts into Terry, and it worked calming me down" she responded.

"Yeah but he's a _Vampire _my little quirk doesn't work on them" I threw my hands up and slumped into a chair by the table.

"Didn't you tell me that you got a flash of his mind once?" I had told Amelia this once in confidence after I discovered Eric had retrieved his lost memories, Amelia was fed up after a failed attempt at turning Bob back and I was freaking out, so we did what normal people did to cope. We got drunk. A rarity for me, and we both confessed far too much.

"Yeah but that's not helpful, if he can only get a flash of what I'm trying to show him." I grumbled, oh hell, my good mood was starting to strain.

"Let's practise then" she said smiling that bright smile of hers. "Look the last time you tried to project calming thoughts at me a saw an image of a sunset over a beach, the sky was purple and there was a dog running on the beach. That is what you were sending right?"

I looked at her agape, that had been exactly what I was sending to her, my grandmother had taken Jason and I not long after our parents had died, it was the first time I felt hopeful since it had happened. "Wow. But that still doesn't mean..." I began but Amelia cut me off again.

"Look, you are a powerful telepath, with a unique glimpse into a vampires head to prove the mental connection works at least one way, right? Also you have the freaky blood bond, right? So really of anyone Eric should be the best person to open your mind to." She smiled knowing her argument made sense, at least in principal.

"Fine." I replied partly to shut her up, and partly to see how it well it would work.

"Excellent, right, first of all we should try in close proximity"

"Wait try what?" I asked momentarily confused.

"Try having a mental conversation" she smiled, as though that should be obvious.

"But I've only ever done that with another telepath, and no offence, but just because you're a witch doesn't mean it'll work with you" I responded panicking about the idea of having Amelia in my head twenty four seven if something went wrong.

"Listen to me Sookie, the best way we as humans communicate is through speech, yes? When you think about things, you hear your own internal voice as well as everyone else's right? It's not all the time you get mental pictures from people, so why should you be able to send video footage straight away, we know you can briefly send images, and we are certain you can project feelings, so now we are going to practice mental communication, all right?" Damn she was persuasive when she wanted to be, she was definitely her father's daughter. Oops hope I hadn't sent that. I smiled in spite of myself.

"_Sookie" _she thought at me.

"_Um hello"_ I sent back as hard as I could.

"_Goddess' Sookie" _she said with her hands over her ears _"are you trying to deafen me?"_

"_Sorry"_ I thought in response more softly this time.

"Wow" I said aloud.

"Yeah" Amelia agreed.

"_What did you think of that pink sweater I got last week" _she asked in her mind voice.

"_I think it should be torn up and used for bedding for stray cats"_ I responded automatically, I could see from the look on Amelia's face that I had actually projected that thought rather than kept it to myself.

For the next few hours before lunch time we practiced, by the end of our session I had successfully managed to show her two childhood incidents and a piece of gossip straight from the local pharmacist's head. We were starving by the end of it, and I made sure I had put my shields back up. Just in case. I genuinely liked my roommate, but occasionally I had mean spirited thoughts I wouldn't like her to hear. I wondered if my slip earlier about her sweater had given her an insight about what it would be like to be telepathic, hearing all the unkind thoughts about me. I guessed it had because as we got up from the floor, she hugged me and whispered "You're so brave" then in a blink she was back to her usual self.

"Right! Time for food!" she cried and pulled out the ingredients to make a roast dinner, I smiled to myself hoping that our experiment would work so I could share my thoughts and feelings with Eric.

_________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Date night

Chapter 4

Friday night. Date night. I was smiling from ear to ear humming along to the radio in my car as I drove to work for the lunch shift, I liked the lunch shift because I didn't have to deal with as many drunks, and people were friendlier, to my face and in their heads. Maybe it was something to do with the sunshine making people happy or maybe it was because they were full, I don't know. The only down side were the tips, they were never as good. I wondered absently if I could _suggest _they tip a little more. I decided against it in the end (unless they were real jerks).

I was still in my own world thinking about a certain Viking Vampire when I saw Holly walking in the back entrance of Merlotte's I caught up with her.

"Hey" I said "How's Hoyt?" she had been going out with my brothers best friend for some time now, she wasn't used to a guy as nice as Hoyt, and he was great with her son, a natural father if ever I saw one.

"Sookie, you haven't been reading my mind have you?" she asked surprise and mild shock in her voice.

"No, why?" I asked "sorry, I was just wondering you guys have been going out a while is all" I was surprised that she would think that, Holly was a wiccan a fellow member of the lesser supernatural community, so of course she knew about my ability. "Honestly Holly, of late I've gotten a lot better at keeping my shields up, I only listen in if I'm scared of trouble, I wouldn't intentionally listen in on a friend".

"I'm sorry Sookie I shouldn't have assumed, I was just thinking of Hoyt as you mentioned him" she smiled slowly, "I kinda have news and I think you and Sam should be the first I tell".

We walked into Sam's office together. "Sam" holly said quietly, he looked up from his desk where he seemed to be reading something intently on his laptop (I didn't realise he had one).

"Hey, you two look like women on a mission" he smiled, as he closed his laptop, his hair was getting longer the tangled halo of his red gold hair looking wilder than ever.

"Holly has something to tell us" I said, smiling encouragingly at her.

"Well, as you both know I've been going with Hoyt for some time now and well..." she paused trying to get her mind in order "last night, Hoyt asked me to marry him and I said yes".

"Oh that's fantastic I said as I hugged her. Sam came round from behind his desk and did the same. Holly pulled her left hand from out of her bundled up coat and showed us a _very _nice ring. (Hoyt must have been saving for some time)

"Pheweeeh" I whistled "That is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I grinned, (not my usual fake grin either) "Good Lord, it's blinding" Sam joked good naturedly.

"Anyway, Sookie, I was wondering, would you be my maid of honour? And do you think Amelia would consider being a bridesmaid?" Holly asked hopefully. I was touched.

"Of course, I'd love to, do you guys know when you wanna get hitched?" I asked.

"Actually" she answered "we were hoping next month, you don't think that's too soon, do you?"

"It might be a stretch but if it's only a small wedding it's doable" I tried to sound reassuring, although part of me wondered if there was a reason they were getting married in a hurry.

"Hoyt's mom's not been feeling too well of late, much as she tries to deny it" Holly admitted. For a second I wondered if _Holly _was telepathic.

"Well you could have the reception here, and I'll give you a discount on the food and drink" Sam offered, we both beamed at him.

"Hey, does this mean I get to throw you a bachelorette party?" I asked grinning, I had little idea about what it entailed, but I could ask Amelia and even Pam for advice. Or even Eric, he was amazingly insightful when it came to women. I got a bit dreamy eyed thinking about him, and it occurred to me that Eric was also a good friend, as well as a lover.

"Glad that's sorted" Sam laughed. "Anymore news?"

"Well Sookie was humming on her way to work" Holly smiled at me, "am I right in guessing a guy is behind the good mood? She asked, obviously glad her new maid of honour was so cheery.

"Actually there is" I blushed furiously "You remember Eric?"

"The big blonde Vamp?" she asked eye's wide. She might have her doubts about me dating another Vamp, but she didn't voice them, if anything she looked admiring, then again most women, no matter their preference looked at Eric twice.

"You know what I think about Vampires, but I know Eric cares about you, and you two have a blood bond now, so I'm happy you're happy" Sam offered unexpectedly.

"Thanks Sam" it was the third time I'd been surprised today. I hoped any other surprises the day held would be equally as pleasant.

"Right time to work girls" Sam ushered us towards the door as the beautiful woman from the other day walked into the office. Holly and I weren't going anywhere this was too interesting.

"Rachel" Sam blushed, "I thought you weren't coming back until tonight?"

"I got bored" she replied her accent was English, Yorkshire to be specific (I only recognised it from a show on BBC America) she looked wild today, like a caged animal, which I guess she was, given her Shifter status. She smiled at Holly and I. "Who are these lovely ladies? She asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Rachel, this is Sookie and Holly, they're friends of mine, and they work for me" I liked the way he said that, like we were friends first them employee's.

"Pleased to meet you" Holly and I said in unison.

"Likewise" she replied "Sam and I are old friends" she added since it seemed Sam was unwilling to give any explanation. Curiouser and curiouser. Holly and I scooted out of there and into the bar.

As I took a sweep of the room I noticed that my section was where the majority of the shifters had chosen to sit. I figured that was due to my _friend of the pack _status. They were never afraid, supernatural strength and speed as well as a nose for trouble gave them the upper hand, but they did seem more alert since their own revelation a couple of weeks ago.

The hours passed quickly, occasionally there was a lull so Holly and I would speculate about the nature of Sam's _old friend. _Seven pm and I was out of there, glowing with pride at being asked to be maid of honour, glad Sam wasn't angry I'd decided to date Eric and even happier that I'd be seeing my Viking Vampire in a couple of hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into my room as soon as I got home, I showered quickly, I couldn't get distracted thinking about _that _shower with Eric. Amelia (as usual), wandered into my room as I was once again debating what to wear.

"Do you know where tall, blonde, and dead is taking you?" she asked.

"He phoned me the other night, to say he'd pick me up at nine, we were going somewhere fun" I responded frowning slightly. I was pacing about the room wracking my brain.

"He's a thousand years old, what does _he _consider somewhere fun?" Amelia wondered aloud.

"I don't know, fishing? Canoeing? I know he can dance, so maybe a skirt that swishes?"

"Well, he's a fit guy" she began.

"What has my Vampire's looks got to do with..." I cut in before she could finish.

"I just mean he looks like he enjoys active things, like sports, so maybe don't wear anything that'll hurt your feet." She shot me a sly look "_My Vampire_ hmm I think he's rubbing off on you.

I picked up three quarter length thin cotton top with a V-neck it was a jade green colour that made my hair stand out and highlighted my boobs in a subtle way. I found a black pair of jeans and a pair of summery shoes with a small wedge heel.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Not bad, comfortable, casual but cute" she smiled, then she narrowed her eyes "then again I did buy a sweater _only fit for cat bedding_" she added sticking her tongue out at me. We both laughed and I was pleased with my outfit choice. It was at times like these that I was glad I had a roommate. I started to feel warm and content, Eric was on his way. "Good luck, by the way, with the mental show and tell".

"Thanks, I hope it works" I started wondering what to show him first.

Bang on nine, there was a knock at the door. Eric. Looking drop dead gorgeous (pardon the pun). He was also in dark jeans, but he had on a plain black shirt that seemed to have been cut just for him, he looked delicious. I could feel his happiness through the bond and I'm sure he could feel mine.

"So, where are we going" I'd been burning with curiosity all day. He smiled at me looking more like his old self.

"Bowling, I thought it would be a fun first date, although..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I could think of much more enjoyable physical activities" his eyes danced in the dim kitchen light. I was actually speechless for a second, before adding.

"Maybe later" I winked at him. Two could play at this game. He looked very pleased.

"My lady" he said bowing theatrically as he held the door open for me. I was guessing he wanted us to leave before he got _too_ pleased.

This looked set to be a _very _interesting evening indeed.

_(Sorry this is kinda short, it should be twice the length, but I didn't post for a couple of days, so I thought I'd a short one, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Chapter 5 see's Sookie and Eric's date, Amelia messing with magic, and a fun twist. Oh and look out for the famous vampire revelation) _


	6. Bowling with a Vampire

Chapter 5

_(Ok a couple of notes Arnóra is an old Viking name meaning Eagle in the feminine and Hrafn is the masculine for Raven. Sokki and Eiríkr are both Warrior names). _

Eric's corvette looked as though it had just been cleaned, it was sparkling perfection. He loved it like it was his first born child.

"No flying tonight?" I asked grinning at Eric.

"No my dear, I thought we would be far less conspicuous if we went in the car" I glanced at the car

"_This _is inconspicuous?" I asked a smirk playing at the corner of my mouth.

"It's also probably safer, than flying"

"That way you drive, I think I'd rather fly". He looked as though he was going to respond when he caught my smile, I stuck my tongue out a little.

"Would you like to drive?" He asked sweetly. That shut me up.

"It's your pride and joy!" I cried, utterly shocked.

"No" he said softly "You are my joy, you are the one I am proud of, I trust you".

"Eric" I breathed, I looked down towards the car, when I looked up there was a wicked grin on my face "how fast does this thing go?" He tossed the keys towards me and I caught them in my right hand. He shouldn't have let me drive. We set off in a flurry of burning rubber and I swear I caught him wincing at least twice.

Outside the Shreveport Bowl-O-Rama I braked suddenly.

"Oh my Lord!" I panted. That was so fast. I was exhilarated. No wonder Eric drove like a force of nature, then again he made love that way too, maybe it was just Eric.

"Sookie, at this moment in time I am very glad I am nearly indestructible, because truly, _your_ driving is worse than mine. You can never again complain about _my _driving." His face was set in a serious pose but his eyes were laughing and I could feel his amusement through the bond.

"I'm not used to that kind of power under me!" I complained lamely.

"Oh really?" Eric raised one of his lovely blonde eyebrows "as I recall you did _very _well with me under you" he was turning on all his charm tonight.

"The car's more powerful" I teased. As I was getting out of the car, I blinked and he was standing in front of my sly smile on his handsome face. "Hmmm" he said. Then he grabbed me in an earth moving, knee quaking kiss that had me gasping for breath.

"Ok I was wrong, I admit it". He beamed at me and set me down; he took my hand and led me inside.

A quick glance around the Bowl-O-Rama, told me this was a definite date venue for teenage couples, and that it was definitely more for the living than the undead. Eric was getting our bowling shoes so I was free to take a better look around. I had wondered if this place had been a Vampire owned all night bowling alley, but how popular could it be with Vamps? They were super enhanced, surely they'd get strikes the entire time, where was the fun in that?

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie?"

"I like your choice of first date venue" I said "and you look great in those jeans" I added as he bent to tie his rented shoes. He wriggled his butt obligingly. Oh mama. I thought to myself. He chuckled obviously sensing my arousal through the bond.

"Well, Sookie my dear, I would like to tell you how beautiful you look, you smell phenomenal, and if this weren't a first date I would love to take you back home and fuck you in every room of the house" he enthused passionately as an older woman walked past, clucking her tongue at the youth of today, she had no idea. Eric and I shared a look "then I would hold you and watch you sleep" he added more softly. I was all for Eric's suggestion and my libido was doing cartwheels at the memory of Eric in bed.

"Eric, what makes you think you can't on a first date?" I had a good idea but I wanted the confirmation.

"Pam informs me of something called the third date rule" he admitted hesitantly. Eric frowned slightly "is this not so?"

"Well some girls have a third date rule, but given that we've had sex lots of times, I think it's safe to say that rule doesn't apply".

"I think I should like to have a talk with Pam" Eric stated calmly enough, but I could tell _Pam_ wouldn't like this talk so much.

"Where did she get that from anyway?" I asked curious about Pam's insight into human beings.

"Some women's magazines and I believe it was mentioned in a sitcom she was watching, Frasier I think it was called". Of course I thought to myself, why wouldn't Pam watch a sitcom about a psychiatrist? She read Dear Abbey. I laughed at the idea of Pam sat taking notes on her sofa with a bottle of true blood by her side, wondering why Frasier didn't just kill Eddie the dog.

"So do you think she was having a little fun messing with you, or do you think she believed it?" I pondered aloud.

"I do not think my child would deliberately deceive me" he seemed to have mellowed slightly and I think he saw the funny side now. "She does like to _mess with me_ as you put it, but she was turned in an age where women needed chaperons".

"Yeah I guess you're right, although she is a pretty liberal modern woman now." I added thinking of Pam's few dates with Amelia. I hadn't really asked about the two of them, there were some things I didn't want to know, and if I asked Amelia I was likely to get full visuals, and audio.

"Ah but when you were with _Bill" _he said the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. "The two of you came to Fangtasia and you will clearly still untouched" he said the last part in a way that did funny things to my lower abdomen. "Perhaps my child thought a nice southern girl, would enjoy being courted in a more traditional way".

"I see your point, and I do like the going out and being taken to fun places like this" I smiled "remind me to thank Pam when I see her". Eric's eyes lit up.

"Should I take this to mean that you would be, ah, open to a more _physical _end to the evening?"

"Maybe" I replied "I wanted to try something with you back at my place anyway" Eric looked delighted. "After we've finished my little experiment, I might let you persuade me" I ran my tongue over my front teeth suggestively.

"Sookie, dear Sookie, what have you got planned?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see" I replied, it was fun to tease Eric; I understood why Pam enjoyed it so much.

We found an empty lane at the far end a few lanes between us and the nearest set of bowlers.

"What was it like dating when you were human" I admit I was fascinated by the big Viking in front of me.

He selected one of the larger balls a deep purple one testing to see if it would accommodate his long fingers. "We did not, date as such. It was more a case of, our parents and clan chief's decided who we would marry, we did as we were told, and so our lands would have truces and better trading."

"So, no one ever married for love?" I asked saddened that someone as beautiful as Eric could be used as a pawn.

"Oh I never said that, my brother Hrafn, took a fancy to a clan chief's daughter when we were exploring the neighbouring territory, we had only been looking for ale when my brother found his other half, she was brave and beautiful, with fiery red hair and a temper to match, she was called , Arnóra we had no problems with our neighbours, but my brother convinced our father the clan chief to allow the union, they had three sons, one daughter , and argued constantly, they were very happy together." He smiled at the memory.

"We're you always called Eric?" I asked, wondering about the names of his family members.

"More or less, although it was spelt like this" he picked up a score sheet and wrote "Eiríkr". "It means warrior"

"Oh very fitting" I grinned, if anyone deserved the name, he did.

"What was your father's name?"

"Sokki"

"Sookie?" I laughed surprised. Eric laughed, shaking his head slowly.

"No Sokki, it's another warrior name."

"What was he like?" I asked, as I picked a small neon pink ball and added my name to the score board and the sheet we could keep.

"He was... well thought of, a tough but fair leader; he taught me how to lead". Eric seemed to have trouble talking about his family, I wondered if it was because they were dead and gone. I changed the subject.

"Are we going to bowl tonight or what" I asked "because you know I'm pretty good".

"Oh, really? Perhaps we should have a little wager"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Winners choice" he answered looking at me like I was a delicious meal, which to him I guess I was.

"Ok, deal" I grinned. I spun on my heel and threw the ball with all my might at the pins. STRIKE!!!! I jumped up and down twice and put my hands on my hips and wiggled about shaking my hair as I danced about. Eric looked as surprised as a Vampire could look, then he let out a roar of laughter.

"Sookie, you must explain..."

"It's my victory dance" I smiled; it felt good to hear him laugh like that. He walked up to the edge line and tried to line up his shot.

"What does _your _name mean?" he asked as he flung the ball straight into the centre of the pins unfortunately it went straight through the centre pin and took out five more, but it continued through the metal back plate and hit a wall with a deafening thud.

"You're not supposed to throw so hard" I laughed. It was good to see that Eric wasn't perfect at everything. "Sookie apparently is supposed to be a nickname for Susan or Suzanna's, but it says Sookie on my birth certificate, so obviously my mom thought it was a good idea. I once searched a book of baby names for Susan and Suzanna name meanings. Apparently they mean Lily".

"I love your victory dance by the way" he whispered in my ear as he moved past me to choose a different ball "perhaps the green ball shall be more fortunate".

"Or you could throw gently?" I suggested smirking at him.

"Are we doing it right?" Eric asked suddenly. Colour me confused.

"Doing... what right?" I was definitely confused.

"This" he said waving his arm around indicating the room. "Our date, I've never had a first date, not really". I moved closer to him and put my free arm around his waist. He smelled good, all clean and manly, with a hint of something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I think so" I replied quietly resting my head on his broad chest. "On a first date you're supposed to have fun, which we are" I smiled up at him "and you're supposed to talk about family and friends and all the other everyday things, likes, dislikes, and books, TV, movies, work, that kinda stuff".

"Well, we have talked about family, and we are having fun" he paused to kiss the top of my head. I picked up my lucky pink ball again. "Yes, I like first dates" he announced. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Prepare to lose Viking". I was momentarily distracted when he stretched upwards allowing his shirt to ride up, giving me a look at his gorgeous abs. I was still gawking as I released the ball. I hit one pin. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Not a chance telepath". He replied a huge Eric grin on his face. His turn and he threw a perfect strike. "I believe I am winning" Eric raised his hands above his head and roared his triumph.

"Hey the game's not over yet buddy!" I cried enjoying myself enormously.

"Buddy? Oh Sookie it's been so long since you called me that" he looked delighted.

"Anyway, I think you should get points knocked off for damaging the bowling alley, and do you call _that _a victory dance?" I asked a note of challenge in my voice.

"How was work?" Eric asked unexpectedly.

"Oh it was good actually, my friend Holly asked me to be maid of honour at her wedding. Oh and I think Sam has a lady friend, a _shifter lady friend" _I added. "I'm so glad he has someone he can be himself with".

"This is very good" Eric noted. He was really pleased; I could feel it through the bond, less competition maybe? Interesting, I never thought Eric would see Sam as a real threat. Hell Sam was the one who threw Eric at me when I was feeling down.

"Oh that reminds me" I exclaimed "your peach pie".

"Sam getting some action reminds you of peach pie?" he asked amused confusion in his voice. "You are a wonderful and unusual woman Sookie". I made sure not to look at Eric this time as I bowled. Yes I thought to myself, another strike. This time my victory dance was slower, sexier, I pouted a little as I looked into Eric's baby blue eyes. I knew he was getting excited because his fangs were out and he bit his lip a little.

"Anyway I gave Amelia a slice of your pie and she said it was the best she'd ever had"

"I get that a lot from women" Eric replied, trying to fix me with a come hither stare.

"And we thought" I carried on ignoring him. "That maybe you could sell them at Fangtasia, you know for the uh _fangaphiles" _I tried to use their preferred name, fangbanger sounded so gross. "Or just for any humans, like a souvenir, you know, see some vamps, eat some cooking, plus you'd look less threatening. If the fellowship goons ever attacked, you could say; us scary? No way, we bake. The fellowship would look like jerks, more good Vampire press. Eric was speechless for a moment. I blushed thinking I sounded like a blabbering idiot.

"Sookie, that is a fantastic idea, has anyone ever told you, that you have a marvellous head for business." He was looking at me like I held the answers to the universe, so I reminded him it was his turn to bowl by handing him his _more fortunate _bowling ball.

"What's your favourite book?" I asked, I'd always wondered about what Eric did in his free time, if he had any, he always seemed so busy.

"The art of War by Sun Tzu, it is nice to read something that has been around longer than I have" He winked at me, "the bible's fairly good for a comedy" he added flippantly.

"You have a problem with people who have faith?" I asked a little annoyed, he knew I was a Christian (lapsed but that's beside the point).

"No I have a problem with Religious people, not with people who have faith, religions are made by man, faith is something older and deeper than that, and I think you feel that Sookie" his gaze was strong, he needed me to understand this. "People take a good concept and corrupt it, you have seen what happens when hypocrisy and prejudice infiltrate religious orders, look at the Catholic Church, they think it's wrong to love someone just because they are the same gender, yet their God teaches peace and tolerance. Faith is good and healthy. Religion is poisonous, and leads to people like the fellowship of the Sun." He saw my pensive expression but explained "I don't think you are anything like these people of course, you are good, and try to do what you think is right. I like that you are, _lapsed._ He said the last part with a smile as he got another strike.

His victory dance this time involved a couple of back flips that had to be seen to be believed. Yum.

"Now dear Sookie, what have you been reading?" He asked all smiles, Eric enjoyed winning.

"Agatha Christie's Murder at the Vicarage, it's a great read, full of murder and intrigue; I love her work she had such a brilliant mind." I sighed, why were all the great people dead?

"I know I read it when it was first published I have read all her work, and you know, I could introduce you..." Eric began as I was releasing the ball, I hit all but two of the pins. Damn Vampire.

"What to Agatha Christie?" I asked as I turned to see him looking quite smug.

"Well she _is_ a Vampire, and the last I heard she was visiting the states this year, I could arrange it? If you would like?" I gaped at him, no way, no way.

"No way" I said aloud "you're kidding me? Right?"

"I assure you I am not". He pulled us down to the curved plastic bench so he could tell me her story.

"You remember the story of how she disappeared for eleven days back in 1926?" I nodded, although I wasn't sure of the exact date.

"It was after her husband had left her for another. At the time people thought she had run away to kill herself, that was not the case." He glanced down at me to make sure he had my full attention, he did. "There was one, such as myself, who was captivated by her stories at the time she had only published six books, but it was obvious that she was a great talent. The Vampire went to her house in the country, to ask her to sign his copies of her books. He heard her crying from out side, she was sat in the conservatory a manuscript in her hands. Of course he knew the gossip about her husband and decided she was too lovely to cry over such an unworthy man, he knocked at the door and she saw him, he was beautiful, at first he was going to glamour her to make her forget about her husband, but he didn't have to. She was a well read woman, and she knew exactly what he was. She looked him in the eyes bold as brass and said: _If death has come for me, it has come in a most appealing package. _The Vampire laughed and the two of them became friends." I was sceptical but at my expression Eric told me. "Even in the days before the great revelation, there were those of us who wanted to try mainstreaming, Dominic, that was his name, Dominic James, was one of them, he was young he had been a Vampire only seven years. Anyway he decided to ask her to come away with him, that was the night she disappeared, he knew she needed and escape, and she said if she was going to be left alone by the press she would have to disappear in style. Eleven days passed and she came back happy and refreshed, they had shared blood, they were bonded" Eric looked at me again, "just like you and I. After a few years Agatha began to tire of her human life, and so Dominic turned her, she still began to write until they faked her death in 1976. Actually she has written under a few pen names over the years, I believe she writes supernatural fiction now."

Eric, strong, handsome, well read, well hung, and an excellent story teller. I reached up and kissed him passionately out tongues dancing like they were doing a samba, I chuckled into the kiss remembering our dance in his hall way. What a man!

He seemed surprised but kissed me back with equal vigour, eventually we broke the kiss.

"Perhaps we should finish the game" He looked like he would be panting if he was capable of it. "I believe there was something you wanted to try with me?"

"Yeah, I do, ok, let's play!" The last few frames were a lot of fun, we still competed to have the best victory dance, and in the end Eric won the game by three lousy points. He disagreed when I suggested he should have points knocked off for having superpowers.

He decided I shouldn't be allowed to drive the corvette back to mine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... Um, what _are _you doing?" Tray asked Amelia as she rooted through her spell ingredient chest on the kitchen table.

"Helping Sookie out with some communication issues she has with her Vamp" Amelia replied sneezing as she brought her head out of the chest, she really should made sure her powders were sealed properly before putting them in there, Octavia always warned her about contaminating her ingredients. Tray was stood near the counter with his cocked to one side, when he did things like that, he looked cute, like a puppy, Amelia thought to herself. He was a great guy.

"Sounds good, there gonna be any _special effects _this time?" He asked, the last spell Amelia had cast in front of him brought past events to life in a ghostly overlapping image, it was cooler than any 3D movie he had ever seen, she never ceased to amaze him.

"It's more of a mental, spiritual kinda magic, all feelings, and maybe a nice smell, that's about it. There shouldn't be any major impact, it's supposed to be subtle" Amelia said, amused that a guy who could transform himself into a huge black wolf at will, could be impressed by her.

"So, um, what's with the rocks?" He asked curiously, indicating the five crystals she had placed on the table, with a cock of his head.

Amelia had already said the spell in its original Latin; she just needed to put the channelling crystals somewhere near Sookie and Eric.

"Crystals" she began to explain to her werewolf lover "all have different purposes" she pointed at each crystal as she spoke "The Abalone shell, the multi coloured one with the pearly layers, that is for making the flow of feelings and emotions easier, the purple one is Amethyst, for spiritual awakenings, Azurite the deep blue is used to expand consciousness, then we have Calcite the clearish white one, that is meant to balance the male, female polarities and has been used for astral projection"

"Astral what?" Tray asked confused.

"You know, where your mind feels like it's somewhere else, there's this spell that makes you feel like you're flying."

"Wow that sounds intense, could we, uh, maybe take that one home with us?" Tray asked, he loved her magic, it was so much more interesting than being a werewolf, not that he didn't love what he was, it was just, this woman could manipulate other things, bend them to her will, all he could do was bend his own body to his will.

"Hey what's the last one do?" he asked noticing a milky white crystal.

"Oh that's candle quartz, it's for helping people dealing with issues, I think they're gonna need it."

Amelia turned around to make a fresh pot of tea, like Sookie, since Amelia had come into his life, tea had started to grow on him, he'd even switched from coffee to tea in a morning.

"Hey wolf man, could you grab all the crystals except the Calcite one." Amelia asked as she made some toast.

"Sure thing Hummingbird". He called her that because of the way her inquiring mind flitted about from one thing to the next, all excited and at the same time fragile, because, for all her power, she was still human. She was so cute, he thought, and powerful, he loved that about her. He even loved the way she teased him. She was a good cook too, quite a woman.

"The whitish one right?" he glanced down, trying to remember.

"Yuhuh, could you put them under Sookie's bed?" She asked as she buttered the toast.

"You think they'll come back here tonight and hop straight in the sack? On a first date?" he called from Sookie's room.

"As I recall _we _didn't exactly wait a long time before _hopping into bed_" she reminded him smiling, as he walked back into the kitchen, Amelia put the toast in front of Tray and he began chewing his supper. "Anyway Sookie and Eric have a seriously complicated history".

"Maybe you could fill me in on the way back to mine" he said as he polished off his toast. Wow he ate fast. He picked up the remaining crystal and put it in his jeans pocket. This looked set to be an interesting evening for everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Well I'm sorry this isn't longer, but it's once again getting late, next chapter Sookie and Eric sex scene, the first I have ever written so please tell me what you think when I put it up, also some accidental body swapping fun, oh and of course Pam, how could there be a fan fiction without her?)_


	7. Past lives and bonding

Chapter 6

_(Hey, Roxanne Bird mentioned in her review that she thought the sharing between Eric and Sookie was due to Amelia's spell. I should have made it clear that Amelia cast it when Eric and Sookie were getting ready to leave the bowling alley. You'll see what it does this chapter. Sorry for any confusion, and thanks for the reviews, you guys rule). _

It had been a fantastic evening so far, the best first date I had ever had, Eric actually stroked the steering wheel when we got back in the car. He was a man who liked to be in the driving seat, literally and metaphorically.

"She won't hurt you again, I promise" He whispered to the car as he started the engine, it purred into life. I laughed all the way down the street.

"Would you like to go for food?" Eric asked considerately.

"It's ok I ate before you arrived, I picked up a six pack of TrueBlood on my home from work, in case you were hungry though". Eric smiled over at me, I could feel that he was touched I had thought about him.

"You are a good woman Sookie, I am glad you decided to give me a chance". He said quietly, it was hard for him to talk about his thoughts and emotions, even when he had no memory; it took a lot for him to admit he had feelings for me.

"Eric you are a fine man, a real horny bastard, but a considerate and practical man". I grinned, I think I have the same problem as Eric, I was honest about how I viewed him, but I had to tease him. I was worried that my experiment wouldn't work. If I couldn't tell him how he makes me feel, how could I ever show him? I wished there was something to help me open up. Maybe I should have a gin and tonic when we got back. We were coming onto my road when Tray and Amelia drove past headed to Tray's no doubt. Thank you Amelia. I was glad she had decided to make herself scarce; it would be awkward if Amelia somehow caught our thoughts. She waved as our cars passed by; I waved back chuckling to myself. I was glad I had such a helpful roommate.

When we got inside I went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles of TrueBlood, an A negative, and an O negative, Eric selected the O neg, how sweet, (O neg is my blood type). He took a swig from his blood, and I had half of the remaining piece of peach pie. Yum.

I could feel Eric's contentment through the bond, I flicked the radio on, for some reason it was set to a smooth jazz station, very sexy. Hmm I wondered if Amelia had been helping set the mood.

"Sookie?" Eric asked a lusty look in his eyes "I wonder what you have planned for me".

"You might be surprised but I don't intend to jump you... right away".

"You love to tease me. I think perhaps Pam is a bad influence on you".

"I always liked to push your buttons" I grinned finishing my pie, I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck, he reached down and kissed me like it was the end of the world and nothing else mattered. Wow, I was starting to think there was some kind of aphrodisiac in that pie. Eric was hard against my stomach his _gracious plenty _desperate to escape the confines of his jeans.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to jump me yet?" Eric asked, his voiced as strained as his pants.

"I told you I had something I wanted to try with you, trust me, if it works, it'll be worth it". I said, just as aching for him as he was for me. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom. He let out a little growl.

"Sookie, lover, put me out of my torment." Eric said, his voice pure sex.

"I want to let you into my head, and hopefully vice versa". That got his full attention he sat cross legged on my bed fully alert. "You've told me you sometimes wish you could know what I'm thinking, well I feel the same, and I think I've come up with a way to do that." Eric looked deep in thought. Which only illustrated my point.

"How?" He asked.

"Well it's kinda like a Vulcan mind meld, I don't know if you..."

"Ah like Mister Spock?" he said.

"You watch Star Trek?" I asked incredulous.

"I am so old, Space and the future are the only mysteries left for me, also the Vulcans practicality appeal to me". Why was I not surprised?

"So uh, did you have a favourite series?" I asked trying to keep my face straight.

"The ones with Pickard, he was a good Captain, a good leader". I burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Eric Northman, trekie" I gasped between bursts of laughter. Eric moved with lightning speed, he grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the bed and began tickling me.

"Stop it Eric, come on" I cried unable to stop laughing. He pulled back slowly and whispered in a devastating voice.

"Were I not so curious about your experiment, I would ravage you right now". Ooh that Vampire; he sure knew how to make a girl's heart beat faster, ironic given his own lack of heartbeat.

We rearranged ourselves so that we were both cross legged facing each other on the bed.

"Keep your eyes on mine" I told him. I placed my hands on either side of his face. I concentrated on an image of my grandmother, Eric had never met her, and she had been so important in my life that I wanted to share my memories of her. His eyes widened.

"Who is the woman in the lilac top?" He asked "I can feel your love for her, your pain, she smells like warm bread and lavender, and fey" he considered for a moment "she is your family, your grandmother".

"Yes" I whispered as a single tear trickled down my cheek.

"I would have liked to meet her. You learned much from her." Suddenly I could see a group of people, they were stood in a snow covered landscape, all of them were tall, there was a young man who looked a little like Eric, only his hair was a little darker, he was holding hands with a woman, she had flame red hair and wild eyes. There was a mountain of a man behind the couple beaming, he had a large beard that at was losing its original red hue, a small child was perched on the older man's shoulders grinning. Eric's family.

"Was the child your nephew?" I asked.

"He was, it's been such a long time, I try not to think too much about my past, I am proud of my clan, but remembering that they are gone, makes me feel weak."

"It's ok to be weak and remember sometimes Eric, you can with me, the number of times I've cried all over you, well..." I trailed off; Eric's eyes were rimmed with red.

I kissed him softly, then I projected everything that was going through my mind, my feelings for him, how brave I thought he was, my attraction to him, the tingle I got when he was near. He kissed me back and I felt his emotions in return, his feelings were so strong, they were almost overwhelming.

Over the next few hours we exchanged different memories, I tried to explain the greatness of chocolate, but I don't know how well that translated, he laughed so much when in my mind I compared it to sex. He sent what he felt when drinking blood, my blood. I had shivers, it was quite a rush.

"Pam said she was quite happy to be turned, was that right?"

"Oh Sookie you always want to get to the bottom of people, actually she slapped me, before I explained myself, I was impressed by her fire, but not as impressed as I was with you. I wanted you the day I met you, not just because you were Bill's. Your soul called to me.

Eric loved the last thing I showed him the most, I showed him a sunrise, I tried to transmit the smell of the warm sunlight and cut grass, the way it made everything seem hopeful, the way it warmed me and made my skin glow. He allowed a single tear to fall now.

"Thank you" he whispered.

I kissed him, slowly at first, then with more fervour as our tongues danced in a rhythm all their own, he kissed my neck and licked along the most sensitive spot on my neck, making me feel the familiar stirrings of arousal. We kissed again deep and urgent, in that moment we were the only two people in the world.

I slid my hand under his shirt and clawed his back, he groaned, "Sookie" I kissed his neck, whilst I undid his shirt buttons, he pulled me close and kissed me gently as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He gently tugged my top over my head and had my bra off in seconds, he worked one nipple with his tongue whilst massaging my other breast with his hands. God he was good. All the while our minds were still connected sending reassurances and desire across the bond. We shucked off our jeans, and he tore off my panties and threw them clean out of my bedroom door –I had left it open knowing we had the house to ourselves. God bless Amelia. He heard the thought and he chuckled into my breast "Not God bless Eric?" He asked, his clever fingers stroked my nub, he slid his fingers part way inside me, teasing me "Eric" I moaned wriggling against him trying to get him to go deeper. Two could play at this, I pulled off his boxers - red – and held him firmly stroking his tip, his fangs were out and his eyes blazing. He was beautiful. I kissed his neck again slowly moving down his long body, momentarily pausing to nip his rock hard nipples with me teeth, he liked that. I continued down to mister happy, who was as eager as a puppy waiting to be stroked, so that's what I did, I stoked and I sucked, and I licked the sensitive spot on his balls, he was groaning his fingers laced in my hair "Oh Gods where have you been all these centuries?" he asked.

Suddenly he was on his elbows resting just above me, his penis nuzzling my nub. What a tease, I thought at him, he chuckled, God his laugh did things to me. Just as I was feeling wetter than I had in my entire life, he was in me thrusting like a steam train, then he started to slow down, so slow I wanted to scream, he twisted and repositioned us so my legs were near my head, mmn, I enjoyed that, he could enter me more fully that way. Oh and he did, he picked up the tempo and I came screaming his name thanking each and every god I could think of that this wonderful creature was in my life and in my bed. I love you, I thought, for a second I froze realizing he must have heard my deafening mind voice. I love you too he thought back eyes on mine. Yes, yes, yes!

I was on top of him riding him like that superb beast he was, and he was mine all mine. Oh you have the Vampire possessive thing down he teased. I increased the speed and altered the angle, then he was playing with my breasts again as he came, biting on my nipple and drawing a little blood, I came again in sync with him. He insisted I take some if his blood, I was glad I did...

We had sex three more times before we eventually lay under the covers, holding each other, Eric stroking my hair, me running my hand along his muscular arms, we held each other's free hands, just like we had the night I took in a certain lost Vampire, who needed reassurance.

It was still apparent that we needed to talk. A relationship would be difficult, especially with the likes of Victor Madden lurking around, but we both had good allies, who for now at least afforded us some protection. The crystals under the bed were glowing, they burned their brightest just before dawn, I didn't know that however, I had fallen asleep, curled up with a Vampire, sated and happy, for now at peace.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I awoke to darkness. I knew, somehow, that it should be light out. I wanted to move, to get up and stretch my legs but found I couldn't, and I felt as though my entire body were a slab of marble. My body felt cold. For some reason I felt like I was wearing something too big for me, I could barely stay conscious. Maybe last night's mental show and tell had taken too much out of me, I pondered that as I fell back to sleep, no matter, I'd figure it out when I woke up properly.

_(Ok this is kind of a tease sorry Eric's Point of view next chapter, I'm writing it tomorrow, technically it deserves its own chapter because it's the next day, but I had wanted all the Body swap story line in one good sized chapter, I've had a few more good ideas and extra stuff came to me so next chapter will hopefully be my best, it's certainly gonna be humour packed...) _


	8. The Vampire Barmaid

Chapter 7

_(Ok as promised, this chapter is in Eric's PoV it's written in first person, I hope I do him justice, he's my favourite character. Sorry I took so long) _

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. First of all my lover was not in bed with me. Second I didn't know what time it was. Thirdly and most disturbing I appeared to have a heartbeat. Oh yes, and I went for _down time_ as Sookie called it, in her _hidey hole_ yet here I was in her bed. How curious.

The curtains were drawn but there was a bright light assaulting the curtains. Why was it so bright at night? I walked over to the curtains and drew them back, annoyed that anyone would disturb my lovers sleep. The sun shone brightly, I let out a roar of fury, only it came out as a feminine shriek, I heard my lover cry out, but where was she? Most miraculous of all, why wasn't I on fire? I brought my hand up to my face to brush my hair out of my eyes as I looked out at a beautiful southern morning. Something I never thought I would get to see. I glanced at my hand, I appeared to be wearing pink nail varnish, with French tips, interesting. I haven't work nail polish since the rave scene days back in the 80's. Odd, very odd. I walked over the mirror, I spun around, Sookie was in the mirror, and I was nowhere. Oh dear... I'm in Sookie's body.

I glanced down at my, Sookie's ample breasts. At least the view is good. Human strength, that may take some getting used to, although her body should be enhanced after last night's blood exchange. I tried to reach Sookie across the blood bond, she was well. Unconscious? Close. I walked over to the closet across the hall, closing the door behind me to make the small room light tight. I opened the hidden hatch I had entered last night. My body was still where I left it. Sookie trapped inside. This is not good.

I must establish what caused this, my, Sookie's stomach grumbled loudly. I laughed humans were always hungry. I paused as I realised something profound. For the first time in a thousand years I could eat solid food. Perhaps this was a gift? I decided Sookie would be safe whilst she was encased in my body, as such I could take this opportunity to eat some of the pie Amelia and Sookie loved so much. I reheated it, sniffing it carefully, it smelled delicious even if I do say so myself. I tried some carefully, I nearly choked, I hadn't needed to chew in centuries, this was very strange. It warmed me to the core the fruit was so juicy and the crust so different and crumbly, was that a word? I had heard it used as a description on a cooking channel. After my pie, I tried some fruit loops cereal, I had walked around the markets when buying TrueBlood and they always seemed so bright and entrancing, hmm a little too sweet, but a good experience none the less.

Now I had finished indulging in human foodstuffs, I had to figure out who had done this to Sookie and I. The most efficient way to work it out was to make a suspect list. I grabbed a pen and note paper from the side of the fridge and began to compile my notes.

Has to be caused by magic. Therefore going to need magic to reverse it.

Who has magic? Witches: Amelia? Not here. Hallow's family? Dead as far as we know.

Fay? Niall? Wouldn't harm Sookie, neither would Claudine or Claude.

Sookie's experiment? Has she the power to move consciousnesses?

Who can help me? Humans, nope no clue about magic. Supes?

Pam, but she would be resting now. That ruled out Vampire help for the time being. Local Supes, that left Sam. He would know all about transformations.

I did not like the idea of asking the shifter for help, but what choice did I have. I glanced up at the calendar on my lover's wall. Saturday, she was working the lunch shift, I would have to go in her stead, she would be furious if she missed out on a days wage, just because of a body swap. I wished she were awake to share the day with me, she must feel the same all the time.

I went to her bathroom to shower, I wasn't going to have _my _lover shamed my making her look unkempt for work. I made sure I was perfectly clean, although I must admit I spent a little too much time exploring my new anatomy, this was most insightful. I dried her hair and brushed it. Sookie loved it when I brushed her hair, as did I, it was soothing. They say that music soothes the savage beast. Give me Herbal Essence and a brush any day. I absently wondered if my peach pie could be made into a shampoo somehow. Odd, I didn't usually allow my mind to wander, that was more of a Sookie trait. Perhaps this was part of the enchantment? Making me think like my lover so I could better understand her, or it could be because I was in her body so my mind or soul had to work through her brain? This is all too strange.

I brushed her hair, upside-down, and swept it into a pony tail like Sookie usually did. Usually I found it amusing, but now I was attempting it myself I saw her point, much easier to get it smooth. Once I was properly dry I put on her Merlotte's uniform, black slacks, and a white boat neck T. It wasn't too bad, I found some dark trainers for her feet. They were so small. I went over to her vanity, to bask in my triumph. I would do her proud, and then I would change us back. Another thought occurred to me, perhaps letting Sookie enjoy the benefits of being a Vampire for a night would make her more susceptible to the idea of joining me.

I decided to drive to the bar in my car, the very notion of driving her Malibu disturbed and disgusted me, I wished she would let me buy her a good fast car. The corvette adored these nearly empty roads, she was free to fly as she was always meant to.

I arrived at the Shifters bar, twenty minutes early for Sookie's shift. I must explain the situation to Sam, if I lost my temper and hit someone Sookie's job would be forfeit, part of my selfishly wanted to get her fired, just so she would agree to work for my instead, but she loved her job. I could not ruin it for her.

I walked in the side entrance, as I had often seen Sookie do. I knew where the dog's office was so I went straight in.

"Sookie? Is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked confused. Was he on to me already? What had I done wrong? Then I felt the strangest sensation my head was filled with a concerned red buzzing. Poor Sookie, having to hear all these thoughts. Hmm how did she _put her shields up _as she called it. She had once compared it to pulling iron plates up and holding them with her mind. I would have to practice before the shift started.

"Your head is a mess shifter, how do you ever think clearly with a mind so untidy?" I commented.

"You're not Sookie?" He wasn't asking.

"Well, I am and I aren't"

"Talk fast" Sam growled, his fingers had shortened and claws were growing where his fingernails had been. Impressive.

"It's Sookie's body, but my mind."

"Eric?" Sam asked clearly torn between worry and amusement.

"Yes, somehow we..." I paused what was the phrase, there was a film about it. "body swapped.. Sookie is resting in my body. Whilst I am in hers, ready for my shift" I added. Sam began laughing.

"_You _the great Vampire master are going to wait tables in a Shapeshifter's bar?" This was surely the highlight of his week.

"Are you in need of staff?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, if we get a rush on then I'm gonna need an extra pair of hands I suppose" he answered stroking his chin absently, his hands had returned to normal.

"Sam, how does she do it?"

"Huh, Sookie? It's waiting tables it's not rocket science, I'm sure you.."

"No you foolish creature" I rolled my eyes. "How does she cope with everyone's thoughts screaming in, _you _at least are fuzzy, but the humans..."

"Wait, you got her telepathy too?"

"Well yes, it _is _part of her, I always thought it such an advantage, to know what your enemy is thinking, but I am beginning to see why she calls it a disability."

"Since she's been with you, she seems to be able to control it better, you give her your blood, maybe that makes her defences stronger." The shifter made sense; her physical reflexes' were faster, her senses heightened, it would be logical to think the same applied to her mind.

"Try blocking my thoughts" Sam said.

"Very well, it would not do for me to..." I smiled as I thought of the appropriate Americanism "_freak out_ and scare your customers away".

We practised for ten minutes, I tried imagining a bubble to insulate my mind, but a slight noise would distract me and it would pop. Eventually I settled for holding up shields, the way Roman armies did to defend against spears and arrows. It worked quite effectively. I was exhilarated at my success.

As Sam said waiting tables was not too difficult, I knew where Sookie's tables were, and most of the customers were pleasant, I allowed one shield to be moved aside so my mind could ascertain what species I had on my section, 40% were Were's or Shifter's. The rest were human, another interesting development.

An attractive woman walked into the bar, I only paid her any heed because I could tell she was a shifter, always a good idea to know where the firepower is. She couldn't hold a candle to my Sookie.

It was evident that Sam knew her, his pupils dilated when he saw her (an obvious indicator of sexual attraction) but he made no move to indicate she was his; instead he bowed his head to lower his gaze, interesting. The woman had red hair, and golden eyes which marked her out as a Supe. I didn't have my usual olfactory senses to fall back on but I had been around long enough to know the signs. While he was looking elsewhere, the woman _checked him out _as my lover would say. Very interesting. What would Sookie do in this situation? I pondered as I refilled the salt shakers, there wasn't much work to do, the customers had been given there meals and no one seemed to need a refill. I walked up to Sam where he was sneaking glances at the red head from behind the bar.

"Sam, a word?" I stated plainly. I wasn't going to be issuing please and thank you's to a Shifter. Sam scowled slightly but led me back to his office.

"What do you want Eric?"

"Why don't you just tell her you desire her?"

"Who?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"The red headed shifter" I answered, I don't know why Sookie valued his opinion, he was rather slow on the uptake.

"Rachel? Uh she's my cousin!"

"How distant?" I asked, I never thought beasts were bothered about inbreeding, perhaps this Shifter was deserving of more credit. I could see it in his mind though, it wasn't the family thing, he was confused, and didn't know how to voice his feelings.

"Well, third cousin..." he mumbled "twice removed" I laughed disconcerted when I heard Sookie's own laugh.

"That's not really related Shifter now is it, and given the need of pure blood to make new Shifters, I'd bet most if not all of you are related distantly at least so really, there's nothing stopping you".

"Have you seen her?" He asked. Ah now we are getting to the root of the problem, he is scared he is not enough for her, that someone he thought so beautiful could be attracted to him, he found hard to believe."

"Would it help you if I told you that she was watching your rear with great interest?" I said, noting how Sam's ears picked up when I said that.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot Eric?" he asked obviously sceptical, "Why would _you _want to help me?"

"Sookie would, and since I'm in her body I should act like her and impress her". Sam remained unconvinced. "Also if you were mated to another, then there would be no other rivals for my lovers affections". I added honestly. That he did believe.

"So how do I tell her?"

"I think she knows, the look on your face when she came in was obvious to me even in a human body, she has a Supe's nose and she wants you. Be brave, remind yourself you are a powerful being with a great gift. You are a business man with a lot to offer a potential mate, and you are not unattractive."

"Thanks for that Eric, but it's kinda weird you being complimentary. Do you tell yourself this stuff?"

"Of course, I must be confident and in control if I am to remain in a prominent position within the Vampire hierarchy. Besides" I added with a raised eyebrow "confidence is sexy, according to Pam's women's magazines" Sam laughed at that.

"How does Sookie feel about you being all super confident?" He asked obviously curious about Sookie's well being.

"I am more... myself, with Sookie". Sam seemed satisfied with that.

"I can't believe I have to get dating advice from a dead guy" Sam chuckled.

"I have a partner at least" I said, my pride rising.

"Yeah and you're stuck in her body" he grinned "that should make your love life interesting" I pondered the implications of that idea. Very interesting indeed.

We went to our respective jobs, a few Were's wanted beers, and a young couple wanted a burger, my stomach growled in agreement. How did humans cope being hungry all the time? I think I have been dead too long. Sam and the female, Rachel went to his office, I found myself hoping that they would get together. Without my Vampire nose he didn't smell so disagreeably of wet dog, and he was actually fairly affable when he wasn't lusting after my lover. What a day, and it was barely three o'clock.

The former friend of Sookie's came into the bar, with a couple of sly looking men, I skimmed their brains, fellowship of the sun. I wanted to growl at them and tear then apart. They were sat in Sookie's section so I would have to put up with them, no wonder my lover always had the forced smile on her face when dealing with some people.

"What can I get y'all?" I asked. Wondering if my approximation of Sookie's accent would do.

"Well how about getting us all some good human food" one of the men sneered "not that _you_ would have a taste for human things anymore". I tried to be tactful and rise above it I really did.

"On the contrary I love all things human, peach pie, bowling, fruit loops". I said smiling Sookie's wide grin.

"I heard you were a Vamp whore" the other man said. Sookie never mentioned the FotS being so out and out vulgar before, I glanced around, realising that with Sam out of the room they thought they were safe from the supernatural's, they were sadly mistaken.

"I would ask" I said raising my voice a little so any human trying to catch the conversation could hear "that you keep civil in my place of work, I don't insult you so don't be hurtful towards me, your filthy comments are not welcome here".

"You haven't got your dead hunny to protect you during the day have you fangbanger?" The one called Arlene asked viciously. "And looks like there aren't any of those animal freaks here either, and besides I don't show stupid whore's respect" that was it. I would not have her insult my lovers name that way, I started to ball my hand into a fist as all the Shifters and Were's stood up at once.

"Actually, the _animal freaks _are right here" a tall broad man with greying hair said, his voice icy. The fools at the table had the sense to look scared I decided to be more feminine, so a slapped Arlene full across the face, no wonder women always did it in films, the impact made a most satisfactory sound. I felt much better.

"Get out" I roared in Sookie's voice.

They left quickly, but I knew they would be back, unfortunately they would probably bring reinforcements, this could get messy. I looked at the clock in a few hours Sookie would awaken in my body. I hoped she would take it as calmly as I had.

_(sorry this is a bit short, the next chapter is from Sookie's PoV again, and there will be a little comedy from Pam... does anyone really think Sookie will take it well? :P Oh and thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. Oooh also Sookie and Eric trying to work out the mysteries of sex in the wrong body.)_


	9. Sookie gets a shock

Chapter 8

_(Back to Sookie's PoV. I also have a short story from Amelia's PoV called "Dead wolf walking" in the works, set in the same universe as this. I'm also thinking of a 10__th__ Kingdom story and an original piece for my fiction press page. So if I'm slow updating that's why)._

I was in a box. How the hell did I get in a box? I tentatively reached up to push the roof of the box. I poked my head out and recognised that I was in Eric's hidey hole. How in the world? Something smelled good, I glanced outside, dark out, I must have been wiped from the mind experiment. I got up, and walked towards the smell, Amelia was in the kitchen putting a band aid on her finger, she must have cut it. What smelled so good?

"Hey" Amelia said nodding in greeting.

"Hey" I replied. I wondered where Eric was. I couldn't feel him nearby through the bond. Amelia was pouring a cup of tea and set out a warmed bottle of TrueBlood. Odd Eric wasn't here.

"Have you just got in?" I asked, wondering if she just assumed he would still be here.

"Uh yeah Tray dropped me off" Amelia seemed kind of confused, like she wasn't used to talking to me. I tried to nip into her mind to see what was wrong. Ok that'd odd really odd. Nothing. Not a single thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Uh just wondering what to do with my evening" Amelia looked a little freaked out.

"You want some blood?" She asked.

"Uck not funny" I said. I noticed how deep my voice sounded, weird. "Just cos I'm dating a vamp doesn't mean I want to _drink _like one". Why did Amelia look so short?

"Uh Eric, have you looked in a mirror of late? Amelia asked looking shocked.

"Eric? What the hell are you..." I trailed off looking at my hands... Eric's hands. Jesus Sheppard of Judea, I thought to myself. I ran to the mirror.

"Arrgh!" I cried, but with Eric's voice it came out more like a roar.

"How did this happen? Where's Eric, and _my _body? Oh my god, my shift!" This could not be happening I thought to myself as I took in my, no, Eric's body. Six and a half feet of marble goodness and I had no idea what to do about it, I twisted to view all of me, and saw Eric looking surprised back at me through the mirror, I turned so I could see his fantastic rear. Well, at least if I was stuck in a body other than my own, it was a good looking one. I preened in front of the mirror for a few moments then shook myself. I'd just woken up and I was hungry.

"We have any of the pie left?" I asked, I felt like I could eat a horse.

"Um, half a piece" Amelia said. Weird I was sure I had left a whole piece last night. "Wanna split it?"

"Sure" I said. Part of me wanted to wolf all of it down, but my grandmother taught me to share so I would. I moved towards the cutlery draw on the other side of the kitchen. Woah. I was across the room in a split second before I had finished thinking I'd need a fork. Vampire reflexes impressive but now I had a head rush. I steadied myself with the worktop; I tried to move slower, which in this body, was the same as me trying to power walk.

"Sookie, how did this happen?" Amelia asked, "Was it during your thought exchange?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly as I joined Amelia at the kitchen table. "It went really well, we shared, we were close and apart from being tired and actually understanding Eric a little better nothing seemed out of the ordinary". I took a bite of the pie and gagged; I blinked and was at the sink heaving my guts up, ok in a Vampire body. Solid food was out.

"You can have the whole piece looks like I can't eat". I said inwardly grumbling. Damn Vampire, then I felt a great swell of pity towards my Eric, it wasn't his fault he couldn't eat. "I'm _so_ hungry" I complained.

"Don't look at me" Amelia said looking worriedly at me.

"Eww" I said wrinkling my nose.

"Thanks for that" Amelia said, mock insulted "why don't you try a TrueBlood?"

"I can't drink _blood,_ synthetic or not" I said mildly disgusted. "Drinking from Eric to bond was one thing, or when I was dying, but as a snack?" I shuddered.

"It's not like _you _would be drinking really," Amelia replied obviously amused to see Eric turning down blood, even if it was me in his body. "It would be his tongue tasting it, and his throat swallowing it, and you've already seen that you can't digest proper food. Besides you would be making sure Eric's body didn't starve, you think he won't feed yours? Of course he would."

I walked towards the TrueBlood Amelia had set out; I popped it in the microwave for thirty seconds. I gave it a sniff as I opened the bottle with a flick of my fingernail. It smelled good, I suddenly felt a little queasy as I realised the wonderful smell I had caught when I woke up, had been Amelia's cut, I gulped. I had seen a Vampire when the bloodlust was on them, if I didn't drink enough TrueBlood, the same might happen to me, and I might attack someone, maybe even Amelia. I tentatively took a sip. Mmmn, yum. Ok I'm sure that was just how Eric's body was responding _I_ couldn't be enjoying blood. I downed the bottle and went back to the mirror, I looked a little less dead, so I went over to the fridge and repeated the process, I had an AB+ this time, which tasted a little sweeter somehow, I absently licked a drop that was dripping down my chin. Blood, not too bad, and probably had a lot less calories than fries and a burger.

"Where do you think Eric is?" Amelia asked the same question I was thinking.

"If I were him I'd go to somewhere I was strong. Somewhere I could be secure. He probably doesn't know what caused it either, so I'm guessing he'd head to Fangtasia". I said returning to the table again.

"But none of the other Vamps would be awake during the day. And what do you mean _if? _You _are _him". Amelia pointed out.

"He has contact numbers in his office and weapons. He might call the Supe doctor he called when I was attacked by the Maenad, Doctor Ludwig. And I am _not _him".

I wished Eric was here. He was the most practical, the strong one of the two of us. I wished he would hold me and kiss me and make everything feel better. Thinking about Eric was making me feel better, it was making me...

"Oh. Uh oh!" I said shifting in the kitchen chair.

"What?"

"I don't think I should be thinking about Eric right now!" I gulped standing slowly and walking towards the by the sink, turning away from Amelia.

"Why? Is it making you sad? Oh honey don't worry, we'll find him and you two will feel better when you're together, and we'll sort everything out and it'll be ok!" she said trying to console me. She didn't realise it wasn't consoling I needed.

"It's not that..." I said, slowly turning to face her and indicating downwards with one hand.

"Oh _oh!" _ Amelia noticed the sizable bulge in my/Eric's pants. She began to laugh. "Well, at least you're not upset" She snickered helplessly.

"It's _not _funny" I glance down at mister happy and his inappropriate mood. Typical. Eric wasn't here and he was still horny. "This feels really weird"

"It's not that bad" Amelia said through her tears of laughter, she was one step away from full blown hysterics.

"Not. That. Bad!" I shrieked, which sounded really wrong coming out of Eric's mouth. "I have a _Penis!"_ I yelled. "With an _Erection!" _I picked Amelia up, chair included. "Stop laughing" I whined defeated, even I could see why it was funny.

"Then get rid of it"

"How?" I asked, I couldn't walk around like that all night.

"How do you think?" She asked as I put her back down. She found it all too funny to be too scared.

"Couldn't I just think of unpleasant things?" I asked hopefully.

"Actually, I was thinking more..." Amelia made the universal hand gesture for jerking off.

"Uck!"

"Uck? Don't you ever, when you guys are, you know" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well yeah but it's not the same!" It was different when I was relieving Eric.

I stalked off towards the bathroom "Fine!" I called over my shoulder. I undid his jeans, flinching a little as I touched his length Eric's hands were cold as ice, what did I expect he was dead. I steeled myself I'd done it to him before, this was no different except I'd be able to see what feeling each touch brought, what felt best, this could be useful, I thought sensibly, as I stroked his balls, heehee tingly, I grasped his shaft firmly and began pumping slowly at first. Actually this was quite enjoyable, I relaxed as I pumped faster and faster. Oh this was such a great sensation, but I had to be practical, once again I stepped up the tempo, until I came gasping. Sweet Jesus, no wonder Eric was always so horny.

Amelia laughed as I came back into the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Feeling better?" I scowled. "Also you make a terrible guy".

"Why? I'm not that unconvincing am I?" For some crazy reason I was a little insulted. And absurdly I wished I had my ability back so I could find out why I was so inept as a guy. I was sure Amelia would tell me...

"You walk like a girl"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Too"

"This is ridiculous, and I _am _a girl"

"Yeah but tall blonde and dead isn't, you're going to have to emulate him till we figure out what's going on" Amelia said.

"Why can't I just be me? It'll be sorted soon right?" I asked suddenly getting where she was going with this.

"If it takes a while to wear off, Eric has enemies and I'm sure there are a few being's you've pissed off that would love to catch you with your pants down, so to speak" she smirked, as I realised Eric's flies were down. Damn. Amelia made a very good point. Victor Madden for one would love the chance to off Eric whilst he was in a soft human shell.

I got up sharply and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amelia called after me, as I retrieved my car keys from the hook. Mister inconspicuous' car was gone. Maybe Amelia should explain to the Vampire that he shouldn't draw attention to himself, and me in a corvette would definitely spark rumours.

"Fangtasia" I called over my shoulder, "tell Eric if he calls". I tried to strut like Eric, I don't think I was all that successful, Amelia began chuckling again as I strutted like a prize rooster out of the back door. This was going to be an unusual night of that I am sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove carefully to Fangtasia, but quickly. I needed to see Eric, looking like me, for it to be real for me. I parked round the back in the staff car park, the door to the staff entrance closed just before I got out of the car I didn't see anyone pass me, must have been a Vamp. Oddly I was acutely embarrassed to be seen with my car. Great, now I was channelling Eric.

I walked up to the staff door, and knocked. What was I thinking, I rolled my eyes, Eric would never knock, I fished the keys out of Eric's pocket and as I was turning the key in the lock, the door swung open, revealing Pam, smirking at me.

"Lost your keys boss?" She asked. Weird I didn't know Pam ever called Eric boss.

"I uh, thought I'd left them at Sookie's. I was mistaken".

"The humans want to see you, shall we go through?" Pam asked, looking at me curiously. I had the strangest feeling that something was up.

"Sookie hasn't been here?" I asked, if Pam hadn't referred to me as Sookie then she mustn't know what had happened. Where could Eric have gone? I wondered, at best he might have decided to go out and enjoy the sun. At worst he could have gotten himself beaten up by the fellowship of the sun.

"No was she meant to?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly, frowning slightly.

"How was your date with the human?" Pam asked. Wow, rude much? She knew my name. Maybe that was how they talked about me when I wasn't around, I had to admit I was a little hurt, but I was being Eric today so I couldn't let my emotions show. We walked into the bar. I opted to stand by the bar rather than sit on the throne in the centre of the room. I tried to look casual leaning on the bar with my elbow propping me up.

"It went well".

"Did she finally yield to you?"

"Yes"

"I told you a human woman would enjoy being made to feel carefree".

"You were right, but then you have the advantage, you were a human woman at one point". I said, trying to sound like Eric.

Pam glanced around the bar. It hadn't been open long, so there weren't too many people in, a few young girls, who I was sure were too young to be in here. One of their shirts read: "Edward Cullen can bite me anytime" Twilight fans, I rolled my eyes.

"Eric, I would like a word with you... In private" she said quietly. I followed Pam back to _my _office. I had to tell Pam what had happened. She should take it well it's not like it was the first time Eric had been under a spell.

Pam went behind the desk into the drawer searching for something. She looked up, there was a feral gleam in her eye.

"Where is he?" Pam hissed, quick as a wink she jumped over the desk and on to me, knocking me to the ground. Oh no, hell no. Pam might not take it as well as I had hoped. My eyes were wide. Pam was a real hellcat when she got mad. "What have you done with my master?" Pam cried, stake raised above my heart. What would happen if she killed Eric's body? Would I die? Or would it kill Eric and return me to my body?

"Nothing!" I bellowed. I was panicking, she was seriously going to kill me.

"Do not try to fool me! Who are you?" I smiled suddenly seeing the funny side.

"Ok I know I'm a lot more _male_ than usual but I'm kind of disappointed you can't recognise me Pam" I thought we were friends!" I exclaimed "I never thought I'd see the day you were straddling me, let alone trying to kill me" She dropped the stake, eyes big as saucers.

"Sookie!" Pam started chuckling then, "Oh this is too good" she pushed her long hair back from her face, "is he in your body then?"

"Yeah, I don't know what caused it, I thought you might be able to help" I smiled still on my back on the floor of my lovers office. What a night. Pam reached towards Eric's ear and began tickling just underneath

"Pam cut it out" I giggled "you're killing me" I cried laughing uncontrollably.

"Better than staking you" she pointed out. Who'd have thought the thousand year old Viking Vampire had a ticklish spot. I would have to use this information the next time Eric and I were back in our respective bodies.

"How did you know I wasn't Eric?"

"I have known my maker for over a century" she answered, then smirked as she added "besides he wouldn't be caught dead in that car of yours". Ah so it _was _Pam who entered before me.

"You think we should get off the floor?" I asked realising that the Vampire was still straddling me, looking greatly amused. Pam helped me to my feet.

"Would you like a drink?" Pam asked, smiling innocently at me.

"Sure you got AB positive?" I asked grinning back at her.

"_You _are going to _willingly_ drink _blood"_ Pam asked looking shocked, or as shocked as a Vampire like Pam could ever get.

"Well yeah, I can't drink anything else, I'm just being practical"

"Now you sound like Eric" Pam laughed on her way out of the door.

Pam returned in no time, as I was looking at the enormous broad sword on Eric's wall. Beautiful and deadly, just like Eric.

"It is very old" Pam said, handing me a TrueBlood. "From Eric's human life".

"It was Eric's father's" I said quietly, recognising it from the memory he had shared with me.

"He told you its history?" She asked surprised at the information.

"I saw it in his head" I replied simply.

"You can read Vampire minds now?" she asked, fascinated "that's a new development".

"Eric and I tried to share our thoughts, I think it only worked because of the blood bond with Eric" I said.

"It seems to have worked a little _too _well" Pam noted.

"You think it was the experiment?" I explained it all to Pam, even telling her how I had made sure my shields were up securely before I went to sleep. "I don't remember getting into the hidey hole, so whatever caused it must have happened after".

"That would make sense" Pam said as she sipped her B positive.

"What's that one taste like?" I asked curiously as I sipped on my own bottle, fangs running out a little. Pam and I were sat on the sofa in Eric's office.

"Here" she said handing me her bottle, as I handed her mine.

"A little spicy" I said after I took a sip.

"Really? I always find it savoury, for some reason it reminds me of roast dinner.

"Tex Mex" I said sticking my tongue out. "So what does AB positive remind you of?" I asked nodding at the bottle in her hands.

"Like apple crumble" she replied "you?"

"It's sweet, and reminds me of a dessert, a strawberry pudding" I said. "So blood tastes different to different Vamps?" I asked. I was learning lots tonight.

"It would seem so" Pam replied. "I have never thought to ask. It is the only food available to us, it's not like we have much choice". She looked as me sideways. "I see why he cares for you".

"Was that _the human_ thing just to rile me?" I asked, feeling a little better.

"I knew Eric would be angry if I referred to you that way. You looked hurt, and Eric would have demanded I show you respect." Interesting.

"You don't miss anything do you Pam?" I smiled. No wonder she was Eric's second in command. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be her enemy.

"I try not to" she replied "you always think outside the box, you are smarter than you give yourself credit Sookie". A compliment fest with Pam, this night was getting weirder and weirder.

"Couldn't you try to read Vampire minds now you are in a Vampire's body? Pam wondered aloud.

"My telepathy's gone" I replied. "Eric must have it".

"Eric? Stuck with human voices in his head all day, oh that is _priceless"_ she actually choked a little on her TrueBlood. "Be careful what you wish for" she laughed again. "Neither of you ran into a genie did you?" She asked warily.

"You think either of us would _wish_ for this" I cried indicating Eric's body with a wave. "Besides neither of us spoke to anyone else all night".

"I'll bet" Pam grinned, "We _will _figure this out Sookie, do not worry" she said patting my/Eric's shoulder awkwardly. That Pam, always full of surprises. "I am curious" she began "about how my master _pampered _you, and convinced you to date him".

So I told her all about Eric taking me to his home and cooking for me.

"He _cooked_" she asked incredulously "Oh this is too good" she cackled. I had a feeling she wouldn't let Eric live this down, I told her about my idea to sell his baking in the bar, that got her thinking. "Oh Sookie, you have an excellent business brain, you really would make a very good Vampire". She looked at me smiling mischievously.

"Don't start Pam" I said, my gaze serious, she looked down, perhaps realising that in Eric's body, if it came to a fight I might be able to best her.

"Ok, I was just saying" she tried to placate me "you got over the blood thing, and you make a lot of sense when you're not being all over sensitive and _human_". Weirdly Pam had a point, I had taken it better than expected.

Just then we were interrupted by the phone, Pam answered it promptly.

"Fangtasia" she said huskily, I stifled a snigger as she rolled her eyes.

"It's you" she whispered "wanna have some fun?" I nodded.

"Sookie" Pam said down the phone, her voice pure sex, "I missed you last night, I do hope you have decided to take me up on my officer" she purred, I was shaking with laughter, trying not to make a sound, as a furious Eric bellowed down the phone.

"What? Pam how _dare _you make a move on my lover?" It would have been scary if it hadn't been bellowed in _my _voice. I burst out laughing and in Eric's voice it came out as a booming roar.

Eric, even with my human ears could hear that. "Pam put Sookie on" he said, somehow managing to sound authoritative in my voice.

"Her Eric, where are you?" I asked. I had wondered what a thousand year old Vampire would do in a human body. Probably sit in the sun all day, he had better have put on sunblock. I pulled my thoughts back to the phone.

"At Sam's" ok he'd stopped referring to my boss as simply _Shifter. _Weird.

"Why are you..." I began but he interrupted.

"We are coming" he said, then hung up.

"Same old Eric" I muttered.

"See why I tease him" Pam responded finishing off her TrueBlood.

We continued chatting for about twenty minutes or so, when we both heard the unmistakable roar of Eric's corvette as it skidded into the staff parking lot, we had left the door ajar so _they_ could get in, I wondered absently who the other person was.

Eric burst into the office with a green looking Sam behind him.

"I am _never _getting into a car with that Vampire ever again" Sam grumbled. I went over to Sam and hugged him, quick as a flash Pam produced a camera and took a photo mid hug.

"Sookie? Oww Oww, my ribs, girl Vampire strength let go!" He cried, rubbing his side and smiling up at me.

"What's with the camera?" I asked Pam.

"For posterity, Eric hugging a Shifter, a moment I never thought I would see, plus I can tease him with it for years". Eric growled.

I walked slowly over to Eric and walked around him trying to take everything in, he or should I say _I,_ smelled good, like herbal essence.

"Freaky" I muttered.

"How do you think _I _feel?" Eric asked my hands on my hips in front of me, this was too weird.

"Sorry about the joke, me and Pam were just messing with you". He smiled.

"I am just glad that you are all right, I myself had a rather enjoyable day. I hit the woman you called Arlene, and I got to play with your breasts." He grinned.

My eyes widened, I could feel him trying to probe my mind. I aimed a mental scream at him. It was like when I tried to have a mind conversation with Amelia. He cupped my hands over my ears to no avail. "Argh Sookie, that was harsh".

"Well I couldn't slap you, I'd just hurt myself". I said smiling smugly.

"Very creative" he noted, but I'm sure we could put your ingenuity to better use" he said wiggling my own eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oook too weird, even for _my _life!"

"Amelia!" Pam yelled suddenly making all of us jump "it's not like it would be her first magical disaster would it?"

"I'll call her" I grumbled, I'd only left her a short while ago, surely she'd have said something about putting a spell on me so I'd wind up in my thousand year old lover's body, then again she might not when it was phrased like that.

As I got off the phone with Amelia I gave them a quick summary. "She screwed up it was only meant to enhance mental communication, there was a mix up with a crystal and basically, we're stuck like this till we understand each other, or as she put it _achieve a healthy male/female balance_".

Oh joy...

_(Ok sorry people tbc it would have all been in one chapter but it's going to be insanely long, and another day before I upload again, and since I promised to upload soon, here you go! _

_Coming up next time, Sookie learns to fight, Claudine gets a shock, and plotting from the FotS, hopefully you'll all be teased enough to read the next instalment and review ____ thanks for those of you who do, it's greatly appreciated.)_


	10. Claudine the Private eye

Chapter 9

_(Snow!!! Sweet glorious snow! Ok so where ever you are this might not seem like any big whoop, but I haven't seen snow in these quantities in __**years**__. Love it. I am filled with a childlike buzz from the wonder of it. Sorry if I took a while with this chapter I have been busy making snow wolves). (oh yeah this is really short in Claudine's PoV for a change.)_

_The Rising Sun_. An apt name for their meeting place. John Lydas, Matthew Conner and Whit Spradlin (Arlene Fowler's latest fella) were huddled around a circular table setting the world to rights over a few beers.

"That bitch _dared _to slap my woman!" Whit grumbled as he slopped his beer over the table waving his arm furiously.

"How can you expect better from a fangbanger?" The short man, John, asked.

I was sorely tempted to go and smack them both upside the head. Good for Sookie if she slapped that trailer trash wannabe with the bad dye job. I never liked that woman, Sookie had been too trusting when I'd first met her, I'd say this for the Vamps, they sure had put a stop to that. She was dating Eric now from what I had gathered, and as usual that meant trouble. I swear Sookie Stackhouse was a danger magnet. I was sat in the far corner of the bar watching the human bigots from behind an emerald cloak, which mostly kept my face hidden. I knew these men were a danger to my little cousin, even if I wasn't sure how at first. That's part of my gift, I'm part pre-cog, on my mother's side. Unfortunately my gift was a little vague, I can tell if a member of my family is going to be threatened, but the nature of the threat I had to find out my ownself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was a fur lover too!" The third man at the table offered, Matthew I believe his name was. It hadn't been long since the two natured _came out_ as it were, but already the humans had started coming up with names for them.

"Well first thing we gotta do is boycott that dog man's bar" Whit whined. Whit what the hell kind of name was Whit? It was clear from his upbringing he was never gonna be the sharpest knife in the weapons cabinet, I thought to myself as I sipped my cocktail, it was my own special concoction, pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Boycott it? Hell we should protest!" John added.

"I'll do you one better!" Whit yelled, so everyone in the bar could hear "we should torch the place" Uh oh. I thought Sookie, why'd you have to slap _his _girlfriend, I should have seen it coming, he was just the type to start rabble rousing.

The stupid human, struggled to his feet, he was inebriated and in my experience drunk men could cause more damage than an Ictheleon demon in a ceramics store. (That particular demon was known to cause earthquakes if woken early from their nap, you might think it's a bit overkill but given they only sleep once every twenty years for one month, being woken up early is kinda a big deal).

"How many of you fear for your children?" He asked the curious crowd of the bar. There were a few murmurs. "In Bon temps there is a bar _Merlotte's"_ he said with contempt. "That actually claims to cater to families, but I ask you this; what kind of a family would subject their young to Werewolves and Shapeshifter's? Creatures who should have stayed in the fairy stories!" he continued. I wondered whether sending him to a hell dimension would go against the whole becoming an angel thing. I guessed it would. Damn. "Now I say we strike first before they come for us!"

There were louder murmurs of agreement in the crowd, they were almost all as intoxicated as the fool on the table.

"I say we burn them, same as those damn Vampires!" Matthew yelled.

"In two days time, when it's sure to be filled with the freaks, I say we burn the whole lot of 'em!" Whit cried swaying violently on his precarious position on the table. It was a Saturday night and here I was playing Claudine, fae private eye, infiltrating a mob. I cast my mind out searching for my family blood, a shimmering beacon in my mind's eye. Sookie. Cousin and pain in my butt, but I love her like the little sister I wish I could trade Claude for.

"Then we should head over to that _Fangtasia" _a voice from the crowd added. "Take out some of the other freaks".

Sookie never made my job easy. Thank the lords and ladies that I would be getting my wings sooner, rather than later. I scowled at the drunk on the table and snapped my fingers, it collapsed and the idiot went crashing back to earth with a thump, shame it didn't knock any sense into him. Ok maybe not so soon till I got the wings. I smiled as I blinked out of there, no one saw me go.

_(Sorry mega short but it's a lead in to the battle and I love Claudine. Next chapter will be as promised at the end of "Sookie gets a shock". ) _


	11. Supernatural Superheroes

Chapter 10

_(Sorry for the delay, I've been working on a TV show script for one of my modules and playing in the snow) _

"So what else did you do? Besides feel me up without my being there?" I asked Eric.

"Sookie, you make it sound so sordid, I was only appreciating your beauty, and trying to learn how to please you better". He smirked at me, disconcerting, seeing his Eric smile playing on my lips. Amelia when she screwed up she screwed up big time. I was getting used to Eric's body; mostly I was curious about how to use it to my advantage. I wondered how he was faring with the telepathy; well he wasn't holding my head in my hands so it mustn't be affecting him too much.

"Yeah, well I got to grips with little Eric earlier". Now he looked shocked.

"Did he, uh _enjoy _your grip?" He asked a brief look of concern flitted across his face. Oh I could have some fun.

"Eric, when you cut something off a Vampire it grows back eventually right?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, poor Eric, maybe I was being a little too harsh.

"Sookie, you didn't?" He asked in my horrified voice.

"He wasn't going down, I thought of you and he woke up, doesn't that make you kind of narcissistic?" I asked grinning at him, letting him know I was only joking, I noticed that he had subconsciously crossed my legs. Guys, Vampire, Werewolf, Shifter or Fae are all the same really.

"Technically my lover, it's your mind thinking of me that woke him up" he looked his body up and down and added "but I am rather foxy" we both laughed. Perhaps there would be some interesting benefits to being in each other's bodies.

"My hair looks nice today, did you shower?"

"Oh yes, I used the volumising Herbal Essence, I wanted you to know you could trust me to take care of your body" he smiled from behind my face.

"Oh I already knew that" I smiled "lover" I purred.

I glanced across the bar to see Pam and Sam stood together talking about me and Eric. They seemed to have forgotten I could hear them. I smiled indicated then with an elbow so Eric could follow my gaze. I could feel Eric trying to project his thought to me, "_What are they talking about"_ he asked in his mind voice. I let him listen through my mind, it was a very odd sensation, it felt like there was a cold liquid running through my brain.

"They look happy" Sam said.

"I think they are good for each other" Pam replied.

"You're not worried Sookie will distract your boss?"

"You didn't see him when he was pining for her, it was like working for a love sick puppy, with violent mood swings, you have no idea how many chairs we have had to replace, and his wall needed filling and plastering every other day. " Sam laughed.

"Sookie's a good girl, but she wasn't much better, I'd never seen her in so dark a mood. It was obvious to everyone but her that she missed him. Now normally I'm not one for trusting Vampires, but he makes her happy and two people being happy is better than them being miserable because of differences in species"

"Technically we _were _human at one stage, its Shifters, Were's and Fae who are only part human"

"Yeah I guess, we get to be born different, Vampires get to choose."

"You were born with superpowers, like the X-men, you were born gifted"

"You saw the movies?"

"I read the original _comic books_"

"_You?"_ Sam asked incredulous

"Why not? I used to read Penny Dreadfuls as a child, comic books, are much more interesting and diverse, I especially like Wonder Woman".

"I take it you don't read Buffy?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"On the contrary Spike and Angel are both excellent portrayals of mainstreaming Vampires, and the Vampire special effects are very good for comedy." Sam looked as though he was having one of the strangest conversations of his life. Eric probed his mind and confirmed this.

"I thought you had a stake in the bar? Doesn't that make you partners?" Sam asked.

"I have only a marginally smaller share than Eric, but I do not like to be in control, well..." she glanced coyly at Sam, fangs running out a little, "except in the bedroom". She took a sip of her blood, and added "would you like to get together for sex sometime?" Pam asked. Typical Pam, always cut straight to the point. Poor Sam went bright red and Pam chuckled enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"Pam, I always took you to be the kind of Vampire who looked down at Shifters, and uh, don't you like the ladies?"

"Usually that is true, but you have a kind of, dog-eared charm, and whilst it is true that I prefer the company of women, I would be willing to make an exception".

"I'm uh flattered Pam, really but I have feelings for someone, another shifter actually".

"Then a toast!" Pam smiled. I wondered if she had been teasing Sam but the way she breathed in his scent when he glanced away seemed to indicate otherwise. "To new romances, and to our colleagues staying together for the sake of our businesses!" That Pam, romantic and practical.

Eric and I burst out laughing at the end of their conversation. This night was getting weirder and weirder. "To us" Eric whispered as we clinked our bottles together.

"To us" I replied. We kissed softly. I could get used to this.

_Moondance _sung by Michael Buble began to play through the speakers, his voice was pure sex, blended with velvet and chocolate. Eric held out his hand and I took it, we walked towards the dance floor and got into our usual dance positions before remembering, I had to lead, well this was going to be interesting.

"You can do this" Eric whispered up at me knowing I'd hear him. I was impressed with the enhanced hearing the Vampires enjoyed. "It's just dancing normally in reverse". We started off well I learned how Eric's large frame made it easier to turn us both in a wide arc, but if it weren't for the Vamp reflexes I would have stumbled a couple of times, his feet were big, and I wasn't used to them, much in the same way I found Eric's car a little too much to handle. We enjoyed a slow dance together, mainly because it was a shuffling hug of a dance, and even the least coordinated of people could manage it. The main problem we had was when the fast tempo dance came on, we managed half way through the dance until it came to the spin... Eric somehow forget he was in my body and tried to spin me as I tried to spin him, we both spun off in opposite directions, I stopped quickly and glanced around to find Eric sat on the floor with a very put out look on his, _my _face. He wasn't used to not being good at everything and it irked him. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. I walked over and picked him up, dusting off my Merlotte's uniform. I blinked.

"You covered my shift?" Considering I was now gifted with Vampire super vision I wasn't very observant.

"Yes I did quite well" He said smiling with pride. I burst out laughing. Eric busting tables, what a mental image, emphasis on the mental. "I gave Sam dating advice too".

"Is Sam ok?" I asked.

"Of course I give good advice" He replied wounded pride creeping in. "I got you to date me didn't I?"

"Yeah but I'm crazy"

"I only told him the female he desired wanted sex with him, it was more of an ego boost really" Oh this was too rich. Well if anyone had enough ego to share around it was Eric. We went over to the bar and ordered drinks, he had a Coke and was amused by how the bubbles tingled in the back of my throat. Part of me was sad that he wouldn't be able to stay human, there was so much the human world had to offer, although he had seen the world change over the centuries, had he really experienced it? I ordered an O negative, it had a kinda citrus twang to it, not unpleasant. It must have made my ears laugh, because Eric chuckled at my expression.

"Aww Sookie, is blood not to your liking?" He hadn't been here earlier or at the house when I woke up.

"Actually I prefer AB positive, this is nice but a little sharp" I said as I swirled the bottle, the way wine tasters did with glasses. Eric's/my jaw dropped a little, eyes wide. Why did everyone think I wouldn't cope as a Vamp?

I felt someone watching me from across the bar. Claudine was walking into the bar in a stunning emerald green dress, looking a little uneasy I noticed. What was she doing in a Vampire bar, it must be important if she was quite literally willing to risk her neck like that.

I blinked and she was in front of Eric and I, she seemed to be trying to maintain a safe distance, although Eric didn't seem too interested, odd normally I'd be fighting to hold him back from her. Fairies were notoriously delicious to Vampires. It seemed the Fae could move as quickly as any Vampire, possibly faster, no wonder Vampires didn't catch them often.

"I have to talk to you" she said looking at Eric. "I am all for slapping idiots, but you may have caused more trouble than even _I _can get you out of".

"I slapped her because she was being offensive. I'm not Sookie by the way". Claudine looked a little blindsided at that. You would think a fairy would have seen it all before. I waved shyly at Claudine from Eric's body.

"Hey cous" I said quietly.

"Sookie?" her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "What happened?"

"Funny story" I was six feet from my cousin but she smelled so good I had to move closer. Claudine noticed, and reached into her matching green purse. She produced a small bottle, the contents of which looked like liquid tigers eye, Claudine took one look at my/Eric's face and downed the contents, grimacing slightly. I looked down and went back to sipping my O neg.

"What was that?" Eric asked. "You can suppress the bloodlust?"

"It's from Niall, it makes Vamps a little less _hungry, _never thought I'd have to use it to stop my own cousin trying to eat me".

"Why don't you drink it every day?

"It's rare". Claudine explained. "Glad I have it, stuck in a Vamp bar like this, how do you cope?" She asked Sam who had walked over to join us, Pam just behind him was eyeing Claudine curiously.

"They're pretty friendly actually. Vamps aren't _all _assholes". Pam smiled at Sam winningly, well if it didn't work out with the shifter Pam would have him.

"Ok we don't have much time" Claudine began.

"The human I hit, why was that such a problem?" Eric asked, well at least one of us was firing on all cylinders.

"The chump she's dating, the Fellowship of the Sun guy? Well he's managed to get a mob together, and they have decided at burn down both of your businesses" she addressed Eric and Sam who both looked shocked and furious. "Think you two can put aside your differences and work together? Get your own group of fighters together, just in case?" Clearly my fae cousin had not been at Merlotte's today.

"I would be honoured to fight by your side" Eric said theatrically to him throwing my arm around Sam grinning widely".

"We will battle injustice and crazy humans!" Sam joined in the fun, in that moment Eric and Sam resembled kinda short superheroes, Pam seemed to downright ogle Sam, maybe I wasn't the only one with a thing for superheroes. I flung Eric's arms around all three of them making us look like a tight knit group grinning madly. Claudine looked baffled.

"Ook, well you have two days". Claudine said as she vanished with a small "pop".

Eric burst out laughing, "If I had known how much fun it was winding up fairies then I wouldn't have spent so much time trying to eat them".

"I think we should all take out extra insurance, just in case..." Sam added practically. Pam smiled approvingly. Oh my god, Pam has a crush on a Shifter, interesting, I was glad to note that even without my telepathic gift I was still adept at picking up on people's moods.

"I look forward to the battle" Eric beamed at us.

"Uh, not like that you're not fighting" I said looking him up and down.

"Is my attire impractical, I would have my broad sword?" He asked.

"You are _not _fighting in _my _body".

"I'll look after it!"

"It's not a car!" I cried.

"Then give me my body back!"

"I can't you know what Amelia said, we have to establish a male female balance."

"What better place than on the battle field?"

"I'm a girl!" I groaned. Pam laughed;

"Oh why don't I have a video camera for this?" Pam asked. Sam was grinning at her side.

"Lover you have staked Vampires, and shot a Shifter, both are creatures with far more power than you, and _still _you were victorious, are you telling me _humans _scare you?" He had a point, but I'd be damned if I'd stop arguing before I was ready.

"There are more humans than Supes" I pointed out, pouting slightly; Pam was still chuckling so it must have looked odd on Eric's handsome face.

"You need a combat lesson" Pam said grinning. With that Eric and Pam began walking out of the bar, Sam and I trailing behind them.

"Any idea where we're going?" Sam asked, obviously as perplexed as I was.

"Don't ask me" I said as we descended a flight of stairs I didn't even know Fangtasia possessed. We came to a thick steel door with a keypad on the left hand side Eric punched in a 4 digit code and the door swung inwards, we walked in single file, Pam flitted across the room to perch on a vaulting horse, Eric stood in the centre of the room, and Sam and I were left looking around the room in awe, it was something like a gym mixed with a training room, there were weapons on every wall, much like in Eric's bat cave.

Over the course of the night each of them tested my reflexes, I was taught how to use one of each type of weapon, swords, crossbows, (that was Eric's speciality). Pam taught me Aikido (a form of martial art that melded philosophical practices). Sam taught me how to dodge... whilst in his Lion form. Tomorrow night would be when we were due to rally our own troops, and perhaps before the battle Eric and I could see what each of our bodies were really capable of...

_(Ok this was more mild comedy and battle prep, I promise there will be more proper action both in and out of the bedroom in the next chapter, although I have just had an idea for a Jamie Vegas PoV short story since I've just finished reading "Men of the Otherworld" by Kelley Armstrong, if you haven't read anything by her, you should she's brilliant.)_


	12. Internal clocks and geeky shocks

Chapter 11

"I think we should dress in a more battle appropriate way, don't you Sookie?" Pam asked as we were putting the weapons back on the wall of the training room. Sam was stretching upwards, I could hear his joints creaking from where I stood across the room, Pam was watching him appreciatively.

"I suppose" I answered wondering where she was going with this. A few minutes before, she and Eric had excused themselves to a small changing room in the back. She grinned wickedly at me and said "May I present to you Super Sookie" she said fangs down, Pam stepped aside to reveal Eric in my body, wearing a Lycra Wonder Woman outfit... with cape. I had never looked so sexy, my hair was loose with a light shimmer applied under my eyebrows, a cranberry lip-gloss making my lips look like a tempting fruit. Oh my God she even had the proper boots.

"Pam I don't even wanna know why you have this get up".

"Comic con" she answered looking as abashed as a Vampire could. I started laughing, this was the weirdest night of my life, my Vampire friend was a closet geek, my boss had tested my fighting skills by turning into a Lion and at one point nearly biting my undead lover's arm off. Why couldn't I just go to the movies on a Saturday night like any other young woman?

"You go to Comic con?" Sam asked obviously not trying to laugh.

"Ever since the great revelation it has been opened later, mostly due to the hopeful Vampire fans who hope we will show up, it's good, you can get any comic's you've missed, and there are TV show stars, beautiful girls in skimpy outfits, and free TrueBlood for undead guests". Actually from a Vamp point of view, that _would _be pretty appealing.

"Wow, who knew, but at least you don't have it for..." I began hopefully.

"Oh I use it for role-playing during sex too" she said smiling brightly, great, just great.

"I like it" Eric said smiling broadly, "it fits well and makes your curves look phenomenal lover".

"Don't go getting any idea's buddy" I said, although I couldn't help being a little excited. Weird.

"I'm thinking of returning into the bar to have a dance, care to join me?" Eric asked with a leer, he placed my hands on my hips and began swaying seductively.

"You are _not _going out there dressed like that in _my _body!" I squirmed at the thought.

"I could always go out there for a dance..._nude_" he winked at me "unless of course you have another use for me naked..."

He started walking towards the door that led up, I could _not_ let him out like that, moving at Vampire speed I was in front of him in a split second, he didn't seem surprised, he merely smiled. I bent down and picked up my body flinging him over my shoulder. "I'm taking you home buster". I turned to leave when an interesting thought occurred to me, I turned back to Pam as I reached the foot of the stairwell "You don't have a Superman costume do you?" Pam chuckled, once again snapping away with her small digital camera. I wondered why Eric wasn't getting all indignant about being hauled around like a sack of potatoes, then I realised that when the picture came out the roles would appear reversed, in that moment I wished I had Vamp strength when I was in my own body.

I took the corvette back to mine, I threw the keys to my own car at Sam, I didn't think if I left him alone with Pam he'd make it home, she could be determined once she had set her mind to something. Eric only winced at my driving once, I think I was getting the hang of this power thing, I had to be gentle, it was a precision instrument, a light touch had a great effect, no need to be ham-fisted, in the same way I was getting used to working with Eric's body, I would file this discovery away in the _understanding Eric _filing cabinet of my mind. The moment we stepped into the house I grinned at Eric, scooped him up and ran us over to my bed.

"Sookie my dear you are ravenous tonight"

"I never knew fighting could build up such an _appetite" _

"Oh lover that was just training, after a _real _fight, now that is a true _rush_" the way he said it made my spine tingle, I think I was experiencing true battle lust, and feelings like all other vampiric senses were on a whole other level to human senses. I wanted him. I wanted to feed. I wanted to tear something to pieces. I pushed him onto the bed, and tore off the Wonder Woman outfit, I'd buy Pam a new one if I had to, although I was sure she wasn't expecting to have it returned in one piece. Part of me was disappointed Pam hadn't had a Superman suit.

I kissed him deeply, closing my eyes, I knew it was Eric but if was going to kiss _him _I'd rather not be looking into my own eyes. Fangs running out I felt him undress me, I was still wearing the black jeans and shirt from our bowling date, was that only last night? It felt like days had passes to me, but I had Eric who was calming me through the bond, for once I wasn't going to object. We had been sparring surely his clothes must be starting to smell, I paused and sniffed them, only a faint scene, then I remembered Vampires don't sweat. Still the jeans had dusty marks from the training room, and the shirt needed pressing.

"Close your eyes" I whispered huskily. I darted to the utility room off the kitchen clothes in hand and threw them in the washer setting it off. I grabbed a bottle of Coke and a TrueBlood from the fridge and returned placing them on the bedside table, the blood would be room temperature by the time we had finished playing. I began kissing him, nuzzling my neck where it felt good, I used Eric's tongue to tease him licking my neck in a way that usually had my lower abdomen tingling nicely. He was returning the favour as little Eric pressed against my real body. I grinned chuckling in the kiss we were now sharing.

"This amuses you lover?" Eric asked looking baffled.

"Just thinking maybe we should relive our first time from a different perspective" I replied easily scooping him up. He smiled when he realised where I was taking him.

"What a perfect way to end an evening" he said smiling up at me.

I set the water running in the shower, and gently began cleaning my body, he took the soap and started to clean his, looking at him in my body, I got a feel for how he was me, my breasts did look great as the water cascaded down them, the shampoo and soap mingling pleasingly with our own scents. With Eric's olfactory senses I noticed something.

"We match" I said, looking at him questioningly.

"You have said that before my dear, when we were getting ready for that orgy" he replied smiling at the memory.

"No I mean out scents, is it because we've traded blood?" I asked, as I massaged the shampoo into my hair.

"I noticed when I first met you, that's part of the reason I liked you, but the similarities have increased since we have shared blood. Your scent was unique a small amount of perfume, but the rest was all you, warm, magical, and delectable" I smiled warmed by his praise; he really was a wonderful man.

I decided not to play games, so I picked him up kissing for all I was worth, my gracious plenty, wait _my_? Ok, I've been in Eric's body too long. I stroked my nub, enjoying the groaning sounds Eric was making, I could feel the wetness, and decided to enter... I missed, ok this whole sex thing was difficult, I had been a little too enthusiastic, Eric was chuckling in my ear, "Patience lover, it's not a race" I tried again carefully guiding little Eric with his hand, a small oh from Eric and I knew I had hit my mark, I moved slowly at first wiggling a little, making my real body writhe, once again the shower curtain got pulled down somehow, as we stumbled into the bedroom with fluffy towels trailing behind us. We came in unison, I had never felt so connected to anyone, "Me either" he whispered after I relayed that thought to him. We had been curled up together enjoying the afterglow when I asked him.

"Where are we going tomorrow night?"

"To rally the troops you mean?"

"Yeah, you said that you knew somewhere where the Supes would be sympathetic if the four of us went together". I began stroking my hair; he seemed to enjoy that and closed my eyes briefly.

"It's a bar in Ruston, it's made up of Supe only clients"

"Like club, uh Josephine's in Jackson?" I nearly slipped and called it Club Dead like the Were's did.

"Sort of, not owned by a Vampire though, it's owned by a very special Supe, and you can only go in groups" I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "_Mixed _groups, Vamps and Were's together usually."

"Wow" I said, knowing the animosity the two species shared.

"It helps keep the peace, it's a smart system, those willing to get along with other Supes are less likely to cause a fight, and there's at least one enchantment on the place to keep the atmosphere friendly". Eric smiled, then added "but that's for tomorrow lover, tonight, is for us..." he kissed my starting with a gentle brush of my lips and working his way down to...

"Oh, you really want to oh!" I said gasping a little as he licked and teased.

"It's not every day one gets to suck one's self off, actually it's nigh on impossible unless you have some ribs removed like a certain rock singer"

"Did he actually do that or was it all rumour?"

"Bubba tells me it's true, quite how he knows, or why he cares aren't quite apparent, but he's Bubba" Eric shrugged continuing to lick and tease me. I was glad wasn't here with her camera to capture _this _particular moment.

"Maybe it's a musician thing" I muttered as I allowed Eric to continue. What a night. An hour later it was approaching dawn and we had climaxed twice more, when I suddenly sat bolt upright, putting his hands either side of his head.

"What is this?" I asked crying out, it felt like a sharp pain right behind my eyes, but it burned searing the need to sleep in my mind, I felt like... dying.

"Oh hell!" he cried seeming to recognise my dilemma. "The sun, quick" he hauled me to my feet somehow and propelled me into the light tight space beneath the closet. "If you don't get into a dark place at least fifteen minutes before sunrise the pain starts, it's a survival mechanism really. Now Sookie soon you'll start to feel like you're losing consciousness, don't fight it, you're just going into downtime as you call it".

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner?" I asked through gritted teeth, the pain was receding but I was still momentarily annoyed.

"I didn't realise it was so close to dawn" he smiled wistfully then added "I think your internal clock is broken..." I was about to reply when I started to fall being pulled into the darkness of unconsciousness, as I did I wondered whether Vampires dreamed....

_(Wow it's been a while since I've uploaded sorry about that, this story has about 3 maybe 4 more chapters to go then I'll finish, __**but **__I will be uploading shorter companion pieces set in the same DaLi (Dead and Loving it) world. Next chapter I think will be from Pam's PoV for the trip to.... well, you'll see. Then back to Sookie's PoV for the battle, I keep meaning to get to the action then another idea pops into my head like a rampaging bunny of doom) P.S thanks so much for reading and reviewing x_


	13. Pam's World

Chapter 12

_(Pam's PoV Also if you follow this link __.__ you should be able to see Pam's car =) It's a kinda short chapter I'm afraid but I have a lot of other pieces I need to get on with, thank you so much for taking the time out to read this, and even more thanks to those of you who review it means a lot)._

Sunday night

Nightfall and for the first time in century I was nervous, ridiculous really, he had no interest, and I shouldn't have an interest, but in all my years I had never been with a Shapeshifter, I was curious. That's what I told myself anyway. I got ready for the evening slowly, I picked out a nice twin set with a simple headband, Sookie would of course describe me as Alice in Wonderland with fangs, but I didn't mind. I liked Sookie I truly did, she was always unexpected, and whether that was grounds to befriend someone I didn't know. I glanced around my room, walking to the window to release the metal shutter back up, some clever Were had rigged it so you couldn't even see it had been there. I liked being able to sleep in a regular bed without fear of the sun. The idea of a Vampire having to sleep in a dirt lined coffin was not a good stereotype, and went against all notions of good housekeeping.

I looked myself up and down in my full length mirror, it was Art Deco in style Eric got it for me in the 1930's I wondered why at the time, but it was probably on my death day, I didn't usually remember. The anniversary of the night he had turned me, we only celebrated a death day every decade, we live so long, we'd be entirely skint by the time we got to our half century mark. Not a hair out of place, good. Although if I were to date a two natured I should expect some shedding. I shook myself. The phone rang, it was Sookie;

"Hey Pam are you still ok to pick me up?"

"Yes" I answered I didn't see the point in wasting words on telephone conversations.

"Great, Eric took the corvette when he went to Merlotte's, I don't think he trusts me with it". I chuckled, poor Sookie, she seemed to be figuring out how much my master loved his silly vehicle.

I was ready for the evening, although I didn't care about cars I did have a beautiful British beast, well _I _thought it was beautiful, Eric thought it was too _British, _I glanced at my cherry red 1963 Austin Healey 3000 Mk II, shined and tuned to perfection, I maintained my car as well as I maintained my home, it just made good sense to keep it in good condition, if you need a to escape pursuers it's no good if the car breaks down on you. Although I never admitted to it, sometimes I missed England, the people with their proper attitudes, and their insistence that the government are fools and the persistent belief that the weather is the perfect thing to talk about for half an hour, mad, I wondered sometimes, about my human days, how life would have been if I had remained human.

Eric would have been dead, well, perhaps, he was a crafty sod and I'm sure he could have found a way out, but it was the fifties in New York and the underground fairy trade was going strong, Eric wasn't interested in the scene but there was a blonde who took his fancy, she was freshly turned, full of that vibrant spark new Vampires had, Eric always preferred blonde's. One cool but dry august evening, not long after nightfall, we had ventured to a small club, that was Vamp's only, the blonde was there and she had slipped fairy blood into Eric's drink (the bar tender kept fresh animal blood on tap, although occasionally we'd get human blood, there was a strange truce we had with the unwitting human world, when we scented a murderer, we had to kill him, it was a small way of paying our inherent debt, many cases went unsolved, _but _we dramatically decreased the number of potential murders in the larger cities. Incidentally Jack the Ripper was killed by one of ours). Anyway Eric went a little crazy, intoxicated was not a strong enough word for what Eric was that night, he started a riot, and had I not stepped in the barman would have staked him, even a Vampire as old as Eric could not have properly defended himself whilst high on fairy blood.

I listened to the radio, not really paying attention until the Joan Jett song "Bad Reputation" came on the radio, I sang along for all I was worth, I loved songs like this, they really got the old blood pumping, which admittedly for my kind was a lethargic kind of pumping, but still, I never did fathom how our blood pumps around, I mean we don't have functioning hearts, I had a friend, well ex-lover, who worked at a pathology lab, I had contemplated letting her cut me open to find out, it's not like it would kill me, but given the way _that _relationship had ended I didn't think it would be a good idea. I smiled as I pulled up beside Sookie's home, I really was lovely. I darted inside not knocking; it was always fun to catch Sookie off guard.

Sookie Stackhouse, telepath, barmaid, friend. Trapped in my makers' body, and coping surprisingly well, if Eric didn't want to turn her, then _I _would. She was trying to sweep up when I entered the room, in her surprise she grabbed the handle too tightly and splintered it.

"Pam! Don't sneak up like that!"

"You have Vampire hearing, you should have known I had arrived" I replied stating the obvious.

"Wanna TrueBlood?"

"No, I think we should get going if that's quite alright with you?"

"Sure, hey why aren't we picking Eric and Sam up too, in one car?"

"Sookie I never had you pegged as an Eco Warrior" I said smiling at the idea of Sookie with unshaven legs protesting in a tree, humans had some mad ideas but conserving the environment made sense, even if the manner was inefficient. If I were to save the environment I would simply acquire dirt on every political leader that mattered, a time consuming, but not impossible task, and then use it as leverage till my perfectly reasonable request was agreed to, those that didn't agree would have to be dealt with the more traditional Vampire way.

"I'm just saying... and actually I was more thinking of conserving gas money than the environment" she looked as though she would have blushed had she been in the correct body.

"My friend you are priceless" Like the sister I wished I could have I added internally, but my face remained impassive. I don't know why, but Sookie always seemed to inspire my protective instincts. "To answer your question, it is safer, with those freaks from the fellowship lurking about, you never know how safe your vehicles are."

"Oh thanks for the loan of the suit, I'll get you a new, it had a little, uh mishap" Sookie mumbled in Eric's deep voice, I didn't envy her being trapped in a male boy, those dangling parts getting in the way, I shuddered internally as I ushered my friend towards the door.

"Really I can't _imagine_ what could have happened to it" I stuck my tongue out at her slightly, teasing her was almost as fun as teasing Eric, and the best part she never got too mad. "It's all right, I didn't really have the hair for it" I tugged at my long blonde hair, some days I thought I looked like an albino, others a goddess, just as with human women it depended on my mood.

"Maybe I could get you a Sue Storm? Or a Super girl costume?" Sookie volunteered, she really did have a lot of good ideas. My eyes lit up and I nodded smiling to indicate that her suggestion was acceptable. Sookie smiled shyly at me and added "I like your outfit by the way...very Alice". I knew she'd say that.

"Wanna help me plan a bachelorette party?" Sookie asked suddenly, ok, I didn't know she was going to say _that. _

"Who is the lucky bride" I asked, as I opened the car door for Sookie, who seemed hesitant, probably wondering how Eric's huge frame was going to fit in my less than huge car.

"Holly, wow your car is great, it's so clean" I smiled indulgently, if only I had a video camera to record "Eric" saying that!

"I'd be honoured" I wasn't being sarcastic, it genuinely meant a lot that she valued my opinion.

We drove quickly to our destination a Supe owned bar in Ruston, I was sure that Sookie would be pleasantly surprised when she found out what kind of Supe owned the bar. I turned the last corner into a small gravel parking lot, _great _now there are going to be dings in my car and I'm going to have to clean it again, I decided this was ultimately the FotS' fault, and as such all of my fury shall be vented on them tomorrow night. The boys were already there, apparently they were laughing at some hilarious work related moment, I snorted to myself and Sookie looked questioningly at me, I shook my head smiling. We walked over to our respective employers and paired up, Eric with Sookie, I linked arms with the Shifter enthusiastically, uck a crush at _my _age. We walked to the bar, Sookie laughed when she saw the name.

"You're kidding right?"

We waited as the Were on the door opened the slat to peer out, he took a sniff, and rumbled in his deep voice "Come on in, the party's just getting started" We were all smiling as we entered Harmony's...

TBC _(ok so it was my first attempt writing in Pam's PoV and I'm switching characters for the next, so I'd love it if you guys could let me know which PoV you prefer, and if you want you can suggest a character for me to try writing as. Thanks for reading sorry it's short x)_


	14. Harmony

Chapter 13

(Sorry utter balls up, I had to change the character relationship if I were to continue trying to be true to the books. Eric's PoV once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hoping to get my Pam/Rachel/Sam short story up soonish, as well as Hoyt and Holly's wedding short. Thanks for the reviews you guys rule. x)

Harmony's was an interesting bar, it seemed to be broken up into areas from different times, and yet there was cohesion to the place. The lighting was subtle, and the furniture was an eclectic mix, just like the clientele. I was pleased to see a small corner near the back of the bar which resembled a log cabin, there was a small fire with a wrought iron surround and a couple of wingback chairs, it reminded me of home for some reason. I wanted so much to take Sookie to Stockholm, it was a nostalgic notion, and possibly it was a result of being in my lovers' body for so long. I glanced up at my woman although she was in my body she still looked like her, to me at least. Amelia and the female shifter from the bar were already there, as soon as Sookie mentioned such a place she decided she had to go. I did not mind the witch, but this mess was still down to her and as such I felt my lip curl a little when I saw her. My child was not as pleased to see the other female as Sam was, Pam's eye's narrowed, unusual.

"When you said mixed" Sookie began in a whisper, "I didn't know you meant this mixed" she said as she looking in awe at the beings in the room. On the dance floor a demon in true form was dipping a beautiful fox woman, whilst a Were, was spinning a vampire dressed in a nineteen eighties Madonna inspired getup.

"They may seem different on the surface my dear, but inside they are all united by a common ideal of peace and tolerance" The look on my lovers face was sceptical, as mine would be if I did not possess her gift, but the minds I could read enabled me to sense their simple joy at having somewhere safe to hang out. I myself felt my slightly sombre mood lifting, we came here to rally troops, but that did not mean we could not enjoy ourselves as well. The night was young and as a bar owner I knew it would be a couple of hours until the club was busy enough for our purpose. Sookie and I walked arm in arm to the bar, I ordered a grasshopper (a pale green cocktail which I was informed tasted like melted mint Cornetto, although I had no frame of reference) which was surprisingly enjoyable, Sookie got an AB positive.

"Hey guys" Amelia said nervously, she still didn't know how to be around us.

"Hey, where's Tray?" My lover asked Amelia. She was the more forgiving of the two of us, and she was currently sending calm thoughts through the bond. Amelia's mind was full of worried thoughts, worried about Tray, worried about the fellowship, worried about Sookie and myself. The last part surprised me, I didn't think she gave a damn about me, I delved deeper into her thoughts and discovered that she was worried about what losing me would do to Sookie. That made sense.

"Uh he says he's working on a surprise for me" she blushed, but I could sense a small part of her was sceptical, he was a fine looking man, and due to an series of cheating ex's, she was scared of losing him, but wasn't willing to admit to that. I went to the bar and got her a sea breeze. She accepted it with slightly raised eyebrows, blushing her thanks. Amelia noticed the look I was giving Sookie so she made her excuses and walked over to rescue Sam who was looking trapped, stood between Pam and the female Shifter, who I learned, from Amelia's mind, was called Rachel.

"Did you dream my lover?" I asked Sookie who was watching Sam being surrounded by a sea of oestrogen, with a smile on her face. When she glanced down at me, I indicated the wingback chairs. We sat down, both entranced by the fire. It was moments like this when I understood the phrase "companionable silences" she was enjoying the warmth of the fire, and I was just enjoying being warm, I could feel the blood in Sookie's body keeping me warm, I resisted the urge to cup her breast's (they are her warmest parts) I moved her hands nearer the fire instead and smiled to myself. Taylor Swift's "Love story" was playing through the speakers which were subtly dotted around the room. Apt I thought, our own relationship of late felt like a love story, I worried something would go wrong, but perhaps the Gods were feeling generous.

"Yeah" she seemed lost in thought, as though she we're still dreaming "I never knew dreams could be so vivid, is that a Vampire thing?"

"Yes, our senses are sharper even in dreams" I smiled, it didn't seem like she was willing to tell me just yet, but perhaps I could tease it out of her at a later date.

"How was your day at work?" She asked, I could sense that she was as always frustrated at not being able to read my mind.

"It went well, no disasters and I helped Holly select her bridesmaid dresses" Sookie gaped at me.

"No way, and she had no clue I wasn't myself?"

"Not a one, but do not worry my lover I think you will like the dress I have selected" I wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and she looked suitably worried, she wasn't the only one who liked to tease. Rising above it she asked.

"Were there any fellowship goons?"

"No they were conspicuously absent" Sookie's expression was questioning.

"So isn't that a good thing?" she asked. "No goons no trouble"

"That would seem logical, but then you have to ask, if they're not causing trouble at the bar, where are they? What are they doing elsewhere? I think that it is most likely that they are preparing to attack, from what Claudine said, I think that their threats were more than merely drunk talk".

"Great" she replied sarcastically, fangs out in her annoyance, she lisped a little, then scowled as she saw my smile.

"Do not worry we shall prevail, we will make them sorry they ever trifled with forces they cannot comprehend".

"You're still not fighting in my body" Sookie smirked, I gave her a pained look, surely she must realise how leaving me out of a battle would make me feel, I hadn't backed out of a fight in a thousand years, well, except for that time in the fifties in New York, and Pam had dragged me out of there, I hadn't willingly backed out.

"What if I use your brother's gun?" I asked trying to find a compromise that she could live with "I'll keep your body out of harm's way, and pick off any stray psychopaths".

"I don't know" she smiled. I knew she would agree but she wanted to play with me a little longer. I told her more about my day at her work, and she listened attentively, I felt absurdly like a nineteen fifties husband with the perfect wife, all be it a gender switched one.

The others came to join us, Sam looked flustered and Pam and Rachel we're shooting each other glares, neither of them would back down. I felt sorry for my new friend. Amelia tried to distract them by asking "so what are we going to do about getting our own troops ready?"

"We could recruit some of the fellowship of the Fang" Pam said looking slightly pleased with herself.

"The who?" Sookie asked confused.

"They're pro Supernatural, they're the exact opposite of the sunshine boys" Pam answered, she didn't seem surprised that Sookie didn't recognise the name.

"But who are they? Supernatural's themselves or enthusiastic human's?" Sookie asked intelligently.

"They're a bit of both" Amelia answered, a fair few witches, a couple demons, most stay away, but some of us, myself included, agree that if we can gain support for the more dangerous Supes that if we ever come out, we'll get a better response".

"Will they be any help in a fight though?" Rachel asked.

"She has a point, it's all very good them turning up and protesting against the fellowship of the Sun, but if they can't fight, they're just going to become casualties" Sam added quietly.

"Then we ask them to come only if they are prepared for thing's to turn ugly, like all organisations I'm sure that they will have a more hardcore sector to their group". I said taking charge, "firstly I would suggest we see how many Supernatural's we can get on our side. No matter how well intentioned the Fang's are, this is Supe business, we should handle it ourselves". There were murmurs of assent around the table. I never thought I would live to see a war council discussing strategy with "Audience of one" by Rise Against, playing in the background.

An hour later and Sookie and I had taken to the dance floor, this time we were slightly more co-ordinated.

"Are you happy?" my lover asked me looking down at her own form.

"Of course, I have everything I have ever wanted. This is the closest to contentment I have felt in so very long". I put her head on my chest. The lack of heartbeat must be disconcerting to her, I noticed my chest was rising and falling, she was "breathing" as young Vampire's tended to do before they realised they didn't have to, but it was oddly comforting. I smiled at her, but it was dawning on me that we were never in the same state, one day I would find a way to put us on an even keel.

Sookie smiled, picked me up and spun us around laughing happily, a few of the other dancers turned to look, let them, my love looked wonderful, so I laughed too, to show her at her most magnificent. We moved back to an alcove where there was a magenta loveseat lit by a small flickering candle above. We watched the couples, and laughed at our co-conspirators antics. I opened Sookie's mind so we could both have a better idea of what our friends were thinking. Sam and Rachel were talking quietly but my enhanced hearing and Sookie's telepathy made their efforts pretty irrelevant. Sookie and I would make quite the spy team. "Perhaps we should work for the government" I projected at my love. She smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Why did you come back?" Sam said quietly to Rachel.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me" Rachel replied, looking up into Sam's eyes, her own golden eyes bright and lined with the smallest amount of eyeliner. The left side of her face was partially hidden by her luminous red hair, which gave her a mysterious look, she was quite beautiful, for a Shifter, she was wearing a flattering leaf green dress which made the most of her hour glass figure, Sam viewed her favourably.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, but you never showed an interest"

"Well I'm showing an interest now" she said seductively as she nuzzled his neck. Sookie choked a little on her TrueBlood as she saw Pam glowering from across the dance floor a smashed bottle in her hand. Sam looked over at Pam as well, concern and indecision crossed his face.

"Pam uh, you're bleeding" Amelia pointed out, taking a wetwipe from her purse, she grabbed Pam's hand and removed the glass shards. "Ignore her, she's just here for a visit, she's not even American how Sam could look at her over you I don't know".

"Thank you for that, but may I remind you that I'm also not American and she is the same breed as him, I'm also seventy years his senior at least" Pam hissed through gritted teeth. The two of them walked off to the ladies room to continue their conversation. I was pleased to see Pam had a good human friend, I was concerned that Pam's brief fling with the witch would leave her feeling uncomfortable going to Sookie's because of her roommate.

"Poor Pam" Sookie murmured. That was my beloved, always empathetic.

A couple more hours passed and the club was getting as full as it was going to get, it would be time to rally the troops soon, but first there was someone I wanted Sookie to meet. It had taken a long time and numerous favours, but I had learned as much as I could about Niall Brigant and his tangled family tree, including an unusual surprise. It was as I was pondering how best to approach the Supes in the club, when she walked in.

"Who is that" Sookie asked as a gorgeous ethereal looking woman glided into the bar from the spiral staircase at the furthest corner of the bar.

"That is Harmony" Pam whispered in Sookie's/my ear. "Owner and Fae".

"Then why aren't we drooling?" Sookie asked.

"She's..." I began, as Harmony looked over at our party, her large turquoise blue eyes looking at us and seeing more than just our outward appearances. She moved towards us smiling at all of her patrons on her way, they nodded to her and looked at her as though she was a queen bestowing a great honour upon her subjects, even the way she carried herself was regal.

"Hello Sookie" she said quietly to my lover, who was staring open mouthed peering out from my body.

"How do you know me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I always know my kin" she replied, I looked more closely at the woman, she was wearing a classic long red dress and red lipstick, her skin was pale and pristine, I looked at Sookie's hair reflected in a small mirror. Sookie's was the same identical colour as Harmony's but not as long or thick. Harmony's was worn loose, but with a thin braid on each side beginning at the temples that met at the back of her head holding her hair back from her face. She had a remarkable resemblance to Sookie, but her lips were fuller and eye's larger.

"You think we're related?" Sookie asked bewildered. I wish I had managed to tell her sooner. She felt my guilt through the bond and rounded on me "you knew?" She asked furiously.

"I knew you had some blood family but I didn't know where to find them" I replied, raising my hands in a peaceful gesture. Sookie scowled, whilst Harmony smiled fondly at her.

"I knew you would come child, Niall has seen you, it is only right that I should get the same opportunity". Harmony moved closer to Sookie's body and breather in her scent.

"You know Niall?" Sookie whispered wonderingly. Amelia ushered the others back towards the dance floor so we could talk privately.

"Of course, you wouldn't be here if I didn't" she smiled mischievously.

"You're my great grandmother?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Oh No, but I did save my brother during the Great War, and I did know your great grandmother, a sweet mortal, you have her temperament. Niall and I can never spend too much time together, it would have been dangerous for us both, and things were not so peaceful when we were young..." she seemed lost in another time for a moment. Sookie was in awe of this new relative, and she was full of questions but we could not forget our mission.

"Speaking of peace" I interrupted stirring the Fae from her thoughts. "We would like to maintain it, but I am afraid we have a problem".

"I know" she replied simply still looking at Sookie as though she was trying to see her very soul, a rare Fae gift, but it had been heard of. Sookie smiled shyly at her.

"How?" I demanded, Sookie shot me a look that told me I was being rude. I had the good sense to look contrite, my love smiled knowing how difficult that was for me.

"I saw it" she answered, so the Fae was a seer as well, a powerful ally to be sure, but other than Sookie's obvious and instantaneous affection for her, we did not know if she was to be trusted. Harmony now addressed her kin directly. "He cares for you very deeply and quite rightly is protective of you. I am glad you have chosen well dear child". I glanced at her wondering if she had read my thoughts, as I tried to read hers my mind hit a wall, her mind was well protected. "The telepathy is a gift of my clan, it tends to only affect one child a generation. It is a rare but treasured gift". Harmony smiled stroking Sookie's hair. She turned abruptly and jumped onto the pool table a few feet from us.

"Friends!" she cried looking more alive somehow, although she was a regal and wise woman who inspired peace amongst her patrons, it was clear from the look in her eye's that at one stage she was a fierce warrior. "You have enjoyed a safe haven for many years, but now there are those who wish your kinfolk harm!" She wasn't speaking very loudly but her voice somehow carried to every corner of the club. There were murmurs of distress around the club, one of the larger demons' eyes glowed red from a dark corner. Well, that was a start at least. Sookie's great great aunt was quite a woman.

"How can we help?" One of the Were's bellowed questioningly. Harmony beamed at him.

"There is a bar in Bon Temps, Merlotte's, the Fellowship of the Sun" here there were growls from the attentive crowd "has decided to torch the place, we cannot let that happen!" The crowd cheered and many vowed their help, but one Vampire near the back asked.

"Why? That's Bon Temp's surely we are safe?" I have never been so ashamed to be a Vampire and I glared at the man, he looked young, even without my enhanced senses I could tell he hadn't been turned long. 

"It will spread, if we do not nip them in the bud now they will think it is acceptable to attack us anywhere, better one battle with minimal casualties, than a war, because believe me child you have never seen war!" Once again she seemed to be looking out at her own past than at the crowd. I decided to interject.

"Tomorrow night they will try to torch Merlotte's, if you wish to fight be there just after dark, those of you who can, come before" I smiled at the crowd and wondered what I looked like standing before them in Sookie's body bold as brass "thank you" I added remembering my manners. Sookie was beaming at me, I was enjoying the prospect of the battle, and part of that battle lust was making me lust for other things, Sookie was going to have to prepare for a busy night.

We left the bar arm in arm, a team, allies and friends, the cool night air enveloped us. We were all filled with an excited buzz, even Pam seemed more at ease. I don't know what Amelia said to her, but it seemed to have calmed her, I just hoped that the witch hadn't put a spell on her too...

(Next Time: Battle time! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, will upload again soon, hope you liked it so far, I'd like to know what people's favourite chapters have been and why? If that's ok. Also what people think about Harmony? Anyway thanks very much for reading and reviewing x).


	15. Tray's Surprise

Chapter 14

(_There are a couple of characters Todd and Dahlia who you should recognise if you have read "My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding" anthology the story "Tacky" by Charlaine Harris). _

Amelia and Tray had gone out for lunch whilst I was in down time, but they did return eventually for desert. Amelia was a little afraid leaving Sookie alone whilst she was in a vulnerable position but there were wards around the house and as far as Amelia knew, Sookie would never know. Eric was once again at my work with Sam, they seemed to have found a rhythm and from what Sam had told me last night, Eric made a great employee.

"All I'm saying is maybe you could magic them back." Tray mumbled as they entered through the back door, they sat down in the chairs in the kitchen.

"But it has to run its course, if I came along and interfered again there's no telling what would happen, not to mention Eric would kill me."

"He seems pretty cool for a Vamp" Tray replied.

"Please, if he thought Sookie was in danger he'd make Hannibal Lector look like a kitten"

"So he's protective over his lady, nothing wrong with that." Tray shrugged smiling at his girlfriend, she was so cute when he wound her up he thought to himself. He went in the fridge and grabbed a couple slices of thick chocolate gateau, it smelled divine. They both let out little groans of appreciation as they dug in to the cake.

"He may not be a kitten, but he cooks like an angel" Amelia smiled eyes closed as she savoured her desert.

"Wait _Eric _made this?" Tray asked astonished but impressed.

"Must have, it wasn't here last night and Sookie wouldn't have bought it in her current situation". Amelia smiled wickedly "maybe we should hide it so Sookie won't get cranky because she can't have any".

"I think we should finish this off and make the most of an empty place" Tray rumbled in that deep voice of his. Amelia's heart was thudding like a jack hammer, she was crazy about Tray that much was evident. She answered him with a deep kiss.

Sometime later about two hours before dawn, Amelia and Tray were in bed, he was stroking her hair and she had her head on his chest. Although, as always their lovemaking was wonderful there was something on her mind, and Tray could sense it.

"What's wrong hummingbird?" He asked all concern and worry in his voice.

"Tray, can I ask you something? Don't get mad."

"I'm your furry wolf man, you can ask me anything love" He said quietly using her pet for him.

"What were you up to last night? Before you came to the club I mean, I know you make sure you always have your Sundays free, I was just wondering" Amelia braced herself, she had once asked a lover where he'd been and fearing he had been caught out, he admitted to being with someone else. Amelia was used to being disappointed by men, and women come to that.

"Aww honey" he chuckled "Is that what's been bothering you all day?" he smiled at her obviously relieved. "I was afraid you were going to break up with me"

"_Me_ break up with _you_?" Amelia laughed "No chance fuzzy butt" she teased "I'm not giving _you_ up without a fight".

"I'm glad to hear it. If you're so eager for your surprise..." he smiled shyly, as he slowly slid out of bed and walked stark bullock naked out of the room and down to the kitchen where he had left his jacket. Amelia enjoyed the rear view as he left the room, calling over his shoulder "I'll just have to show you".

When he returned to the room, he had his hands firmly clasped behind his back, and he was blushing more than she had ever seen. He carefully climbed back into bed after asking her to close her eyes.

"Amelia, you know how I'm good with my hands" she chuckled.

"Oh I can agree to that" she smiled, eyes still tightly closed.

"Well I'm not just a mechanic, my grandpa was a goldsmith, and he taught me..." Tray leaned over and kissed Amelia's cheek as he placed a small black velvet box in her trembling hands. She slowly opened her eyes confusion and curiosity playing her face. "I made this for you, I love you" He said quietly looking into her eyes. He nudged her gently to tell her she could open it. She was stunned when she did. Inside the box was a ring, it was white gold (so pale for a moment she thought it was silver) with a Celtic knot work design a good sized diamond set in the centre with a smaller amber stone set on either side. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She was astonished. "Amelia Broadway, will you be my mate?" Tray asked hopefully.

"I... wow, you're not just asking me because you think we might die are you?" Amelia asked stalling while she tried to process the implications of his proposal. Tray laughed.

"I _made _this do you really think I could come up with this in two days?"

"You _are _a magical being" she teased "you could have done".

"Are you ever going to give me an answer?" He pleaded jokingly. In truth he _was _scared that she might say no.

"I would be honoured" Amelia answered beaming up at him as she slipped on the ring. A perfect fit.

I was conscious over an hour before I could get up. How did Eric stand it? Admittedly he would be alert as soon as the sun went down, but seriously it was sooo boring! Although I did have time to ponder the shoes I would buy when I didn't have Eric's huge feet. As I was conscious, I heard Tray's proposal, and I was genuinely happy for Amelia, but I did feel a little sad, as soon as she was married she'd move out and once again I'd be alone.

I rose quickly, and I was in the kitchen within seconds, grabbing a TrueBlood and heating it up whilst I brewed a pot of tea. "Shake a tail feather love birds we've got a battle to go to!" I bellowed in Eric's voice.

The two of them entered the kitchen I beamed at them and handed them their cups as I glugged the blood in a split second. I was eager to see Eric and hoped that the Fellowship goons hadn't decided to attack the bar before nightfall...

TBC

_(Sorry I should admit this was supposed to be a nice start before the very bloody battle, but I have 21 characters in my battle scene and after plotting it all in bullet points it's going to be a bit long, but I have written the epilogue with a little S/E/N thanks for reading x)_


	16. The Battle

Chapter 15

(W_ow really long time since I uploaded sorry about that. X Thanks for all the reviews and favourites etc really appreciated, you lot rule!)_

We got to the bar shortly after sundown, Tray drove like a maniac, clearly _he _was looking forward to the fight. Or perhaps giving his new relationship status, he was just eager to get it over with. When we entered the bar we were all relieved that it was fairly quiet. Monday night wasn't the busiest night of the week, most folks worked, some like the town drunk were in, and those who just wanted to kick back with a beer after a less than stellar day at work. I beamed when I saw Eric behind the bar, as soon as I rose for the night I could feel his tension through the bond, and his impatience. He was behind the bar with Sam, his eyes lit up when he saw me. I walked over to him and kissed him, I didn't have to lean far with Eric's long body. I glanced down and noticed that Eric kept my hand next to the Bellini, he must have gotten it back from my brother. I wondered how that exchange had gone, my brother and I weren't exactly on the best of terms. Eric just smiled and projected _"I'll tell you all about it after the battle". _I smiled winningly and produced a piece of his gateau. Pam looked over at us from her seat by the bar, sniffing appreciatively.

"Eat up while you're still human" I chuckled, "in case we die or get switched back"

"You're going to ask your great aunt aren't you?"

"I'm considering it" I answered honestly.

"Is it really so bad being a Vampire?" He asked quietly, an oddly hurt look in his/my eyes.

"No, but I would prefer you in your own body if we're going into battle" Eric nodded in understanding "Look you have a thousand years of fighting skills and you're trapped in my body"

"But my lover, whilst you have a valid point" he smiled up at me "you should see that you are safer in my body, you are harder to kill, and you forget, your body is not without _natural defences"_

"You want to use my telepathy to anticipate your opponents' moves?" I asked, it was a good plan, perhaps we _could _do this. Eric tucked in to the cake, for now at least he was smiling happily.

Rachel the Shifter walked out from the bathroom, hips swaying rhythmically, she shot a million dollar smile at Sam, while Pam shot _her _a look which by all rights should have withered the flesh from her bones. Something about their stances reminded me of a good ole western style standoff.

"Pam" I called to her smiling, trying to avert some tension "How'd you get here?"

"I ran" Pam answered glancing at me before reverting back to a staring contest with the female Shapeshifter. I move along the bar Eric and Sam followed suit, they were waiting patiently, steeling themselves for the evening ahead.

"I could set off the fire alarm, put the sprinklers on too?" Sam muttered. All the Supes in the bar could follow the conversation easily. I looked at my boss questioningly. "To get the regular folks out" he clarified for me. Eric smiled, glad that Sam had thought about avoiding having unnecessary witnesses.

"Why don't you suggest they leave?" I whispered to Eric.

"I can't go telling customers to get out, we might lose revenue!" Eric whispered back shocked.

"No honey I mean _suggest" _I tapped my forehead indicating my mental ability. Comprehension dawned in his/my eyes.

"Gotcha" he nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, I tried to lend him strength through the blood bond, he smiled almost imperceptibly, and I knew he appreciated my efforts.

"_I need to go, I feel so tired, I think I'll have an early night tonight". _"What do you think?" He asked. We looked around the bar and noticed a few of the patrons had begun to yawn, Jane the drunk nearly toppled off her stool, stared at her watch wide eyed, and dragged herself up. It was the first time in five years she'd left the bar voluntarily. I wondered if my gift could be used to help her get over her alcoholism.

It took twenty minutes and some more thought provoking from Eric, but the patrons of Merlotte's all left and we took up our strategic positions around the bar. Eric and I took centre stage, we would probably be singled out first, _he_ slapped Arlene and I looked like a big vampiric target. Tray was by the door, just out of the field of vision of anyone entering the Merlotte's. Sam was acting natural behind the bar. Pam and Rachel were occupying bar stools as far from each other as possible but each seemed to be at equal distance from Sam. Amelia was on the same side of the room as Tray but sat in a booth so she could sit low and go unnoticed, in case she had to work her magic undisturbed.

John, Matthew and Whit were the first to show up, posturing like they thought they were something special. They made me sick to my stomach, I could feel my lip curl. Eric gave a low growl, which would have possibly been more effective had he been in his own body.

"Oooh lookee here boys, we got ourselves a rabid waitress, seems to me like she's been hanging out with this here _animal _too long" He said with a contemptuous nod in Sam's direction.

"Watch your mouth" I snapped, but with Eric's voice it boomed out like a battle cry. All three goons turned to me.

"Well hold on now big man, we don't want no trouble, we just want us a drink, think you can control yourself?" Whit asked, even without my telepathy I could tell _that _was a crock of shit. I guessed their plan was to lull us into a false sense of security, little did they know we had a fairy as a spy.

"We have no problem with customers" Sam said diplomatically, but I noticed the muscles in his right arm twitch as he made a fist beneath the bar, oh yeah Sam was ready for a good fight. The men took seats near the back, probably hoping to block off our escape. They were fools, but in their minds their plan was genius.

Arlene came in not long after with a woman I didn't recognise, she had mousey brown hair and suspicious eyes that darted around the room, never settling for a moment. They were flanked by a set of burly looking bald twins. She waved at Whit and acted surprised to see him in the bar. Another five minutes past and still no one made a move. Moments later the last set of FotS morons arrived, acting oh so surprised to see their buddies, this time it was a middle aged man with black hair, a red headed man with fresh stubble growing in (I'd wager he hadn't gotten much sleep preparing for this insanity), oh and an older man with a red puffy face, almost none of his original hair, he looked a little like a puffer fish, it was clear they weren't expecting any problems with us, if they had been they wouldn't have brought such a liability along. I was thinking more and more like Eric, I didn't see them as people anymore, they were enemies, that was all, they wanted to kill my loved ones, and that was something I would not allow. I had always believed that murder was wrong, I did try to be a good Christian, but I think the good lord would forgive us for defending ourselves against prejudice, after all he's the one who said all men are equal, although I always thought it should say all _people _are equal. The latest bunch grabbed a table near the main entrance, not the most elegant strategy, but if they were good fighters it would have been fairly effective, blocking off the exits (I'd read enough crime novels and even the odd SAS thriller to know about setting traps and tactics).

We were tense for a moment, and then the bald twins rose simultaneously. Well no beating about the bush.

"We don't think your kind are right, now we're pretty tolerant"- (I nearly choked on a laugh at this point) "but you" the bald goon on the left nodded at Eric (still in my body) went and bodily harmed a friend of ours". At that Arlene had the sense to look a little abashed. "No we don't have no qualms with the innocent so anyone who has the good sense to forget tonight and go home is welcome to" nobody moved. The FotS bastards still had no idea everyone in the room was a Supe of one form or another. I was a little worried that there were ten of them and seven of us, but I'd seen Arlene fight, and she wasn't exactly a force to be reckoned with.

I smiled, and wondered absently how long it would be before we won and I could go home with my Viking. That's when I got shot. Right in the arm, I was glad I was in Eric's body, I glanced down as the bullet began to work its way out.

"That the best you got?" I taunted. Eric was reading their minds, so he knew what the bald mans twin was planning, he nodded to Tray who was waiting by the door, the werewolf sprang into action, unfortunately there was a beer spill that we had been too preoccupied to clean up, and even his preternatural reflexes weren't enough to stop him faltering. It was enough time for the bald man to slam a chair squarely over Tray's head. It was a good sturdy chair, and Tray wobbled a tad before hitting the ground. Amelia who proved that she was a hot head at the oddest of moments, jumped up from her hidden position and jumped on the bald man screaming like a banshee (which for all I knew were real too).

All hell broke loose then, I knocked the gun from the left bald twin's hand and it went flying across the floor, Sam jumped over the counter and started swinging, he was flanked by Rachel and Pam. Arlene my former friend seemed a little put off at the idea of a real fight, I rolled my eyes and Eric winked at me. Everyone joined the fray, Amelia was still hanging on bless her soul, Eric appeared to be making the red headed man clutch his face in pain. Pam was holding Matthew by the throat and chuckling. As Rachel was eyeing Sam, the woman with mouse brown hair managed to land a blow and Rachel staggered.

That was when the main doors burst open. "Aww Darling I think they started without us" exclaimed a tall Were, he was huge, even by Were standards I noticed, by his side was a petite Vampire woman with long black hair, it seemed to ripple like waves in the dim light. Behind them was a demon, the red eyes were a dead giveaway he had an amused smirk on his face. "I thought we'd have time for a snack" the Were added.

"Mongrels" the vampire woman muttered "always thinking of their stomachs, my father always taught me it was best to be early for a battle" The demon rolled his red eyes, and flayed the FotS goon with black hair just before he stabbed Eric. "Thanks" I called (After all it was my body that was nearly stabbed). I held Whit at arm's length as he frantically swung at me, with Eric's long arms it was easy to restrain him, but I didn't know if I could kill him, I mean killing in self defence was one thing, but in my current form he wasn't much of a threat.

Moments later I heard Eric yell "Sam look out" one of the bald twins -I wasn't sure which-had managed to find the gun and Eric had _heard _who baldilock's was gunning for. Sam darted to the side but the bullet clipped his right leg. "Damn it" he bellowed. Immediately Rachel and Pam were at his side dragging him behind the bar. Sam managed to grab the Bellini and enjoy the makeshift cover of the bar. I was fighting back to back with Eric, we rotated so that I was mostly in front of the FotS members, I didn't want him getting hurt whilst he was mortal, and I also wanted to save my own skin. We moved nearer the bar so we could regroup. The new Supes were still near the entrance fighting valiantly but the mousy haired woman had a silver crucifix which was keeping them at a distance.

I spotted Pam before anyone else, the woman moved like a blade, eyes gleaming with rage, she had the bald man by the throat biting deeply tearing at his throat before she grabbed his head and twisted it to the side, his neck snapped with a deafening crack. For a second or two there was silence, then Whit pulled free from my grip to run to his fallen comrade. In that moment I think he realised what he was actually trying to fight, the hope seemed to die in his eyes. Pam was back behind the bar in less time than it took her to kill the bald twin. She went to Sam and sucked the bullet from his leg, luckily it wasn't silver, she tore at her own arm and used her blood to kick start the healing process, Sam didn't put up a fight as he might have in the past.

"That won't get you anywhere Vampire" Rachel hissed at Pam, "you're still just a walking corpse".

"Child I don't have time for you" Pam responded as she ripped the bottom of her skirt and made a tourniquet. Rachel growled low, and something in Pam snapped, she spun on her heel and slapped Rachel square across the face. "If you want to help keep quiet and tend to his wound!"

"Pam remember whose team you're on will you" I hissed.

"I know whose side I'm on." Pam snapped, "And _she _verbally abused me first"

"Girls please there's a battle going on in my bar, save the fighting talk for them" Sam winced as Rachel checked the wound, it was healing fast.

Eric and I went back into the fight, resuming our positions back to back; somehow he had managed to sneak his broad sword behind the bar and was now wielding it like a maniac. If we lived through this and managed to switch back I knew my arms would be sore. We were in the middle of the bar trading blows, when Eric suddenly called out "Weren't you at the bar last night?"

"Yeah, oh hey, sorry we're late, great fight though" The tall Were called back.

"It's not a party it's a matter of principal" His female counterpart added.

"Still fun though" the Were chuckled as he sucker punched John. To us he added "I'm Todd by the way, and this serious lady is my wife, Dahlia"

"You married a Vampire?" Eric asked mildly? "How's that working out?"

"Not bad, we don't know how things are gonna work out in terms of aging yet, but we agreed to cross that bridge when we came to it" Todd said as he tripped another goon who Eric proceeded to kick in the nuts.

"Sounds sensible, I'm Eric by the way, the tall guy over there with the great butt is Sookie, and no I've not been hit in the head and gotten confused, we had a magical mishap"

"Ahh, I don't judge. I've got a little experience with transformations myself after all". Todd chuckled as he threw the red faced man to Dahlia, who was incredibly spry and leapt into the air easily to kick the man right in the centre of his bulbous head. The red headed woman ran at me with a stake, déjà vu, but this time, I was fast enough to dodge and Todd grabbed her in a head lock.

"Thanks, oh who's the red eyed demon you guys came with?" I asked my saviour.

"Ah that's Red, he's a nice guy, not usually one for fighting, but hates the Fellowship, but wouldn't you if you were a demon?" he replied.

Red seemed to have been following the conversation and waved shyly from across the room, he was perched on the bar guarding Sam and Rachel. Pam was back in the fray, and she seemed to have found some rope from lord knows where.

I ran back to cover Eric as John and Matthew rushed us at once, I extended my arm to Eric and spun as he grabbed it, he kicked the goons around us as we moved together, the perfect team. We moved like a single entity. That was when things went a little fuzzy. There was a blinding flash of light, everyone took a step back, using their hands to shield their eyes. I opened my eyes and I was a whole lot closer to the ground, I looked up to see Eric he still had hold of my arm, I grinned up at him.

"Honey you've never looked so good" I laughed and jumped up into his arms. We kissed as the battle kicked off again all around us. This time the Supes had the advantage, they were quicker at getting back on their feet.

As battles go it was very short, in ten more minutes five members of the FotS were dead, their corpses spread all over the bar, the five remaining members were tied up. Pam proved to be quite the Girl Scout when it came to knot tying.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Whit spat out, (literally, his mouth was filled with blood).

"Well, you wished to torch our businesses and burn us along with them; surely it would be just to return the favour" Pam noted as she finished tying Whit to Arlene.

"Sookie, please, we used to be friends, you can't go along with this, _you _aren't like them!" Arlene said, her voice was hoarse and her mascara was bleeding down her cheeks.

"Arlene you have never taken my side over a guys, hell as friends go, she" I nodded at Amelia knocked out on the floor next to Tray "is a better friend, and she accidently trapped me in the wrong body". Arlene looked a little puzzled at that.

"We are better than you" Sam said, as Rachel helped him back to his feet. "Arlene I gave you a job when no one else would, and I thought we were friends, but the second you found out that I wasn't human one hundred percent of the time, you decided I was evil incarnate, Hell woman would I have thrown you a wedding party if I was, or given you the afternoon off so you could be with your kids, god damn it I've baby sat for you". Arlene was crying outright now, since I had my gift back I could poke inside her head. She was thinking that Sam was right, but she was afraid he wouldn't forgive her. She knew Whit wouldn't forgive her if she sided with the Supes, but she was afraid of being alone.

I crouched down in front of Arlene, "I know deep down there's some good in you" for a moment she looked hopeful as she looked into my eyes "I also know you can be a hateful bitch who wasn't exactly raised to be Miss Tolerance USA. I know you're scared of being alone and of things you don't understand. Fear makes people stupid, but I've seen you when you're with your kids, and you're a good mother, for their sake get away from these hateful people".

"I don't know how. I've said such terrible things". Arlene cried. Sam limped over and muttered:

"You know you have us, if you wanted you could have your job back too".

"Arlene you can't listen to them, they are trying to trick you into believing they are more than unholy infidels" Whit hissed frantically.

"Hey watch it buddy, I'm all American one hundred percent pure breed" Todd complained.

"I'm so sorry Sookie" Arlene cried "I just wanted it to work out for once, you know, make a proper family for the kids, they need a father figure"

"But do you want _this _for them?" Dahlia asked. "Extremists breed extremists, one day your children may join this _cause _and they could be killed. Is that really what you want?"

"No..." Arlene breathed. Pam untied her.

"You are lucky Sookie can vouch for you human, leave, go to your children." Pam said, the evening didn't seem to have phased her in the slightest. Harmony walked into the room as Arlene left.

"Oh sorry I'm late I bumped into an old friend and we had a few drinks and the time escaped me, you seem to have done very well. These are all the survivors?" Harmony asked.

"What do we do with them?" I asked.

"Well we could incinerate their organs" Harmony replied. Red smiled at this. "But I think that would only give their organization more reason to hate us".

"So you have a plan?" Eric wondered aloud.

"I think we should alter their minds" Harmony smiled serenely. "We make them alter their opinion entirely, leave the Fellowship, it should cast doubt in the minds of the other members, and no one need know what happened here."

Harmony walked over and took my hand, I felt her enter my head, our thoughts joined _"glad to have you back in your right mind" _she thought_."Glad to be back"_ I replied. We made the four remaining members believe with every fibre of their beings that they had had a change of heart.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I think Red can handle that" Harmony replied, winking at the demon, who blushed furiously. Red held out both hands and focused on the bodies, they burst into purple flames and within three minutes they were done, and by that I mean they were ash. Red grinned and Todd and Dahlia actually clapped.

Harmony glanced down at the former FotS members still tied to the chairs, a wave of her hand and they were gone. Everyone gaped at her for a second.

"Teleportation, fae one oh one".

"Ok everyone out; I wanna go to sleep" Sam roared," thanks for the help". We all departed after that, after saying our goodbyes. Eric took my hand and smiled "The night is ours" he roared.

_(Thanks for reading, if you notice any mistakes or inaccuracies please let me know, I try to catch them all but it's easy to glide over daft mistakes. Also if you guys have any ideas you want to see or if there's any characters you'd like stories about, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Much love and thanks for reading x)_


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 16

Epilogue

_(Well kind of. This particular story is finally complete __**but **__it was only really a week in the life of Sookie and her friends. There will I am sure be more stories. For definite there will be Sookie getting to know her family, Amelia having a hairy misadventure, and Holly's Wedding and pre wedding mishaps)._

A month had passed since the battle. Sam's leg had healed quickly thanks to Pam. Merlotte's had been repaired, there wasn't too much damage thanks to the Supes who joined the fight and kept things from getting too far out of hand. It had even been refurbished (ok a lick of paint and reupholstered chairs and booths). I wondered if Eric had footed the bill, in gratitude. Fangtasia too had gone through a subtle makeover, the bathrooms had been refurbished, the colour scheme made a little less gothtastic and a little more classy. I think that Harmony's club had shown Eric and Pam that you didn't have to stick with the cliché's to ensure your patrons continued presence. The bar its self was nearly untouched except the front panel where there was usually sleek metal, now was a thick pane of glass revealing Eric's culinary masterpieces, and of course central to his collection was _Sookie's peach pie _I'm not kidding, that's what he called it. Sadly even _I _don't know what his secret ingredient is, but it certainly draws in a crowd. Oh and the goons from the fellowship of the Sun who survived? Well, let's just say they won't be bothering any Supernatural folks anytime soon, Harmony made sure of that...

Oh you may be wondering what happened with Rachel and Pam, well Rachel's visa ran out so she went home, and Pam convinced Sam to go out with her, and since she saved his life, he accepted, plus I think he has a crush on her.

Tray and Amelia set a date for their wedding. Oh and I still have to be maid of honour for Holly. Next week we're having a bachelorette party for her. My Great aunt Harmony and I are going to meet up soon, and maybe I'll get some answers I could never get from Niall.

A week ago I had been so scared of talking to Eric, not because I was afraid of loving him, but because I was afraid that I if I found out how he really felt, and if he couldn't love me back that would hurt, maybe more than I could bare. Walking a figurative mile in his shoes showed me more about him than I could ever have found by talking. He loves me and for now at least, I'm not going to worry about the future. I'm glad I met Todd and Dahlia, even if we had to endure a battle with the fellowship to meet them.

I was glad to be back in my own body, not that being undead had been all bad, but seriously, no coffee, no pie, no sunshine, _no way! _Well, not for now anyway...

I glanced over at my Viking lover, glad he was himself again.

Eric was dead once more, dead and _loving _it. At every opportunity he would dart from room to room enjoying his speed, he picked me up dancing us around my place, and the sex, well. It had never been better...

_(Thanks so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot, especially since it's my first fanfiction x). _


End file.
